Superman y Wonder Woman - Smallville
by Meiou Haou
Summary: Un Nuevo Comienzo para Kal-El de Krypton y Diana de Themyscira. Que pasaría si los Dioses de Krypton interfieren con los Dioses Griegos, como afectaría esto a Kal-El y Diana. Descubran el Nuevo Destino que toman Superman y Wonder Woman desde sus inicios en Smallville. Clark Kent/Diana Prince. Rao/Cythonna. Krypton/Themyscira.
1. 1x01 Inicio

**Esta Historia esta centrada en los Inicios de Superman y Wonder Woman (La Mujer Maravilla) en Smallville. Se tomaran en cuenta a los Dioses de Krypton, Los Dioses Griegos, Egipcios y La Fuente. También habrá información sobre The New 52 de DC Cómic e información de JL y JLU.**

**Así**** comienza el nuevo camino heroico de Clark Kent/Kal-El de Krypton y Diana Prince/Diana de Themyscira.**

* * *

1x01 - Inicio

En la Galaxia Xeno, cerca de un gran Sol Rojo, en un planeta llamado Krypton. Existe una cultura de gran poder y conocimiento, los Kryptonianos. Ellos bajo un Sol Amarillo se convierten en guerreros temidos por todo el Universo, los Kryptonianos bajo un Sol Amarillo obtienen súper fuerza, súper velocidad, la habilidad de volar, visión caloríficas, rayos-x, súper aliento y el aumento de sus cinco sentidos.

Por encima del planeta Krypton, dos seres estaban parados en el espacio. Un hombre alto de gran musculatura, de pelo negro corto y ojos rojos oscuros, vestía una playera negra y un pantalón negro, encima una capa negra con una diamante de color blanco con una S dentro de el, traía puestas unas botas negras. Este hombre es el Dios de Krypton, El Dios del Sol Rojo, Rao.

El otro ser, era una hermosa mujer de largo pelo rubio ondulado de ojos azules oscuros, vestía una túnica blanca con un lazo rojo en su cintura, traía puestas unas zapatillas blancas, encima traía puesta una capa blanca, en ella estaba un diamante de color rojo con una S dentro. Ella es la Esposa de Rao, La Diosa del Cristal-Hielo de Krypton, Cythonna.

"Ellos nos han abandonado Rao" dijo Cythonna observando el planeta Krypton "Son nuestros hijos Cythonna, se que la arrogancia, el poder y el deseo de aprender los ha alejado de nosotros, pero siguen siendo nuestros hijos" dice Rao "Antes nos adoraban Rao, ahora nos han rechazado solo por el conocimiento" dijo Cythonna "La Casa de El sigue creyendo en nosotros" decía Rao.

"La Casa de El es la sangre pura de dioses, nuestra sangre Rao. Ellos son nuestra línea directa de sangre, por ello son temidos y respetados por todo el Universo, son hijos de dioses" explico Cythonna "Ellos jamás abandonaran su legado y creencias, es irónico ya que están demostrando mejor habilidad en la ciencia que el resto de los Kryptonianos" menciona Cythonna.

"Merecen un castigo por rechazarnos Rao, no podemos permitir que nos olviden de esta forma, nosotros los creamos" dijo Cythonna "Tendrán un periodo de prueba Cythonna, si dentro de los próximos 3000 años no cambian, recibirán su castigo" dice Rao "Estoy de acuerdo" responde Cythonna abrazando a Rao.

En ese momento un brillo blanco de luz abarco la Galaxia Xeno "**Rao! Rao!**" se escucha una voz proveniente del brillo blanco "La Fuente!" exclama Cythonna algo asustada escondiéndose detrás de Rao "Que deseas Padre" dijo Rao con una mirada fría "**Aun después de Milenios sigues igual Rao, el único de todos los dioses que puede hablarme por igual, por algo eres mi hijo**" menciona La Fuente "Vuelvo a preguntar, que quieres padre?" pregunta Rao "**Una nueva profecía ha llegado, esta relacionada principalmente con la Galaxia Xeno y la Galaxia Gaia**" explico La Fuente.

"_Cuando el Hijo de las Estrellas y la Hija de la Tierra se unan, la Ecuación Anti-Vida aparecerá, los Destellos de Maldad del Universo emergerán, el Caos se expandirá por el Universo reiniciando una nueva Era. Con el Hijo de la Estrellas y la Hija de la Tierra la Entidad Anti-Vida nacerá, solo con la protección del Sol Rojo del Universo y del Cristal-Hielo del Universo, el Hijo de las Estrellas y la Hija de la Tierra triunfaran ante los Destellos de Maldad."_

"La Hija de la Tierra?" pregunta Cythonna "**Es una profecía que afectara todo el Universo, no he visto una profecía así desde la Guerra del Tercer Mundo**" explico La Fuente "Parece que tendré que hacer un viaje hacia Gaia" dijo Rao "**Ten cuidado hijo mío, recuerda que Urano y Gaia ya no existen en esa Galaxia, ahora sus hijos dominan esa área**" decía La Fuente "La Galaxia Gaia posee un Sol Amarillo, ni todos sus dioses juntos podrían contra mi, tu sabes eso" menciona Rao.

"**Ten cuidado Hijo Mío**" dijo La Fuente. En un destello blanco La Fuente desapareció de la Galaxia Xeno "Cuídate Rao" dice Cythonna "Tranquila cariño, solo necesito revisar la Galaxia Gaia, tengo la sensación de que la Galaxia Gaia será el centro de todo" dijo Rao "Nos vemos Cythonna, cuida de Krypton por mi" decía Rao "Lo hare cariño" responde Cythonna. A gran velocidad Rao sale volando de la Galaxia Xeno, solo podía observarse un destello negro viajando a gran velocidad por el espacio.

Galaxia Gaia, Sistema Solar…

Un destello negro viajaba a gran velocidad entrando al Sistema Solar dirigiéndose directo hacia La Tierra "Siento como mi fuerza aumenta" dice Rao. En ese instante Rao se detiene, frente a el estaba un planeta de color azul y café con pequeñas manchas blancas "Sin duda es un planeta hermoso" decía Rao observando con fascinación La Tierra.

La Tierra. Grecia, Atenas…

Una gran batalla se daba en la villa Amazona, un ejército de hermosas mujeres con armaduras peleaba contra un ejército de hombres. A simple vista podía verse que los hombres estaban ganando, ellos amarraban y sometían a las mujeres. Un hombre de gran musculatura de pelo café largo y ojos negros tenía en su mano sostenida de su cuello a la Reina de las Amazonas, ella es una mujer hermosa, de pelo negro rizado con unos bellos ojos azules y esbelta figura.

"Mira a tus amazonas Hippolyta, las guerreras más temidas del mundo están siendo vencidas por mi ejercito" decía el hombre sosteniendo a Hippolyta por el cuello "Los Dioses no te perdonaran esto Heracles" dice Hippolyta con esfuerzo "Como si me importaran los Dioses, solo quiero vencer a las amazonas, matarlas seria algo muy fácil de hacer, pero creo que serán un mejor entretenimiento para mis hombres" dijo Heracles con lujuria.

Heracles empezaba a desvestir a Hippolyta poco a poco, quitando su armadura. El empezaba a quitar la toga blanca que moldeaba perfectamente el hermoso cuerpo de Hippolyta "Por favor, Athena, Afrodita, ayúdenos" susurra Hippolyta mientras lagrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos por el destino cruel que les esperaba a ella y a sus hermanas.

En el Espacio…

"Es un Galaxia hermosa, tanta tranquilidad a su alrededor" decía Rao observando todos los planetas alrededor del Sol Amarillo _¡Ayúdenos!_ escucho Rao con su audición "Eso viene de Gaia" dijo Rao mostrando preocupación. Rao sale disparado en un destello negro directo hacia la Tierra. El cruzo todo el cielo azul y el mar llegando a un terreno de tierra llenos de templos. Mientras mas se acercaba podía ver una gran batalla entre hombres y mujeres, veía como los hombres empezaban a desvestir a todas las mujeres capturadas.

Grecia…

"Como voy a disfrutarte Hippolyta" dice Heracles dejando medio desnuda a Hippolyta "Creo que no harás eso" dijo una voz detrás de Heracles. Cuando el voltea recibe un golpe en pleno rostro mandándolo a volar a un templo estrellándose en el, destruyéndolo por completo. Todos los soldados se detuvieron al ver volar a su líder. Una capa negra caía sobre Hippolyta cubriendo su desnudes.

Cuando Hippolyta alzo la vista a su salvador, ella vio sin duda al hombre mas apuesto que ella haya visto en su vida, un hombre de pelo negro corto, de ojos rojos oscuros, vestido todo de negro. Los ojos de este hombre mostraban enojo, ira y rabia incontrolables, pero no iban dirigidos a sus hermanas, sino a los soldados de Heracles "Este acto atroz es algo que yo no perdonare" dijo el hombre fríamente.

"Yo Rao! Dios del Sol Rojo de Krypton les daré su castigo" dijo Rao observando a todos los hombres "Dios del Sol Rojo? De que demonios habla este perdedor" dijo un soldado acercándose a Rao poniendo una mano en su hombro "Sera mejor que salgas de aquí idiota, nuestro líder te aplastara después de eso, si quieres una mujer búscatela en otro lugar" dice el soldado.

Rao agarro la mano del soldado empezando apretarla, gritos de dolor empezaban a salir del soldado, el estaba desesperadamente tratando de zafarse. Todos los soldados de Heracles se lanzaron con armas hacia Rao. Ellos en ningún momento vieron como los ojos rojos de Rao empezaban arder. Una lluvia de rayos rojos cayeron sobre los soldados, todo soldado tocado por los rayos rojos empezaba a quemarse.

Tanto los soldados, como las amazonas veían con asombro "Vengan!" exclama Rao desafiando a los soldados. Los soldados corrieron tras el, Rao empezó a golpear a los soldados mandándolos a volar uno por uno. Las amazonas estaban impresionadas por el poder y la habilidad de batalla del hombre que las estaba salvando.

Hippolyta se aferraba a la capa negra viendo como su salvador derrotaba con facilidad al ejército de Heracles. Poco después Rao ya había quemado, congelado y golpeado a todo el ejército de Heracles. En ese momento, desde las ruinas del templo salía Heracles con un pequeño rio de sangre saliendo por su boca.

"Tu! Como te atreves! Acaso no sabes quien soy! Soy el hijo de Zeus, Yo soy el gran Heracles!" exclama Heracles. El se lanzó hacia Rao tratando de golpearlo, pero antes de que el golpe acertara, Rao lo para con mucha facilidad con su mano. Rao empezó aplastar el puño de Heracles "Como si me importara quien es tu padre" dijo Rao. Heracles empezaba a gritar de dolor, el jamás había encontrado a alguien mas poderoso que el.

"Quien eres?" pregunta Heracles con esfuerzo "El Dios del Sol Rojo de Krypton, Rao" responde Rao. De repente el cielo se volvió rojizo, tanto las amazonas como Heracles observaron como el Sol Amarillo cambio a un color rojo "Tu castigo será el encierro total" dijo Rao. Un resplandor rojo aparece alrededor de Rao. Poco después Heracles empezaba a ser encerrado en un cristal "Yo no creo en la muerte, es un castigo demasiado piadoso, por esta razón cree una prisión única para los criminales de Krypton y del Universo" decía Rao.

"Cumple tu condena eternamente en la Zona Fantasma" dijo Rao. En un resplandor rojo, el cristal empezó a volar hacia el espacio, el cristal desapareció en el espacio en un resplandor blanco. Poco después, todo el ejército de Heracles empezaba a ser encerrado dentro de cristales, todos ellos volaron hacia el espacio desaparecido en un resplandor blanco.

En ese momento un rayo cayó cerca de Rao, un hombre apareció frente a Rao "Que demonios haz hecho con mi Hijo!" grito un hombre musculoso vestido con una toga blanca y sandalias griegas blancas, tiene el pelo blanco corto con una barba blanca de ojos negros, el cargaba dos rayos en cada mano. Detrás de el un grupo de mujeres apareció.

La primera es una hermosa mujer, vestida en una toga blanca larga, de pelo largo castaño ondulado de ojos azules, esta mujer es la esposa de Zeus, la Reina de los Dioses, la Diosa Hera. Hera miraba con alivio a todas las amazonas, pero miro con sorpresa al hombre vestido de negro.

La segunda es una mujer hermosa, pero también mostraba una sensualidad única, vestida en una toga roja corta que dejaba a la vista sus muy sensuales piernas, tiene el pelo largo rojizo ondulado y unos ojos azules, ella es la Diosa del Amor, Afrodita. Ella miraba aliviada al saber que Hippolyta y las amazonas estaban bien, miro con gran interés y lujuria al hombre que salvo a sus amazonas.

La tercera es una mujer hermosa, vestida con una toga blanca, encima una armadura de batalla dorada, de pelo largo morado, de ojos azules, ella es la Diosa de la Sabiduría, Athena. Ella miraba con alegría a sus amazonas, su mirada cambio a una desafiante cuando observo al hombre de negro. Athena agarraba con mucha firmeza su lanza.

"Quien diablos te crees que eres, nadie ataca a un hijo del gran Zeus" dijo Zeus observando a Rao "Esto ya se volvió interesante" dice Rao "Este es tu Dios mujer" decía Rao observando a Hippolyta. Ante esto Hippolyta solo asistió la cabeza "Ya veo, sin duda debe ser una vergüenza para ustedes" dice Rao observando a Zeus. El enojo de Zeus iba en aumento, varios rayos empezaban a verse en el cielo.

"Ustedes deben ser los hijos de Gaia Y Urano, los Nuevos Dioses de esta Galaxia" dijo Rao observando a los dioses presentes. Tanto los dioses como las amazonas se sorprendieron un poco "Como sabes esos nombres?" pregunto Afrodita "Como lo se preguntas, yo junto con Gaia y Urano, fuimos de los Primeros Dioses seleccionados por La Fuente para proteger el Universo" dijo Rao.

Los dioses estaban sorprendidos, la cara de enojo de Zeus cambio a una de sorpresa "Estas diciendo que tu eres uno de los primeros dioses?" pregunto Zeus "Soy Rao, Dios del Sol Rojo, Protector de la Galaxia Xeno e Hijo de La Fuente" responde Rao "Así que un Dios del mismo Nivel que Gaia y Urano" susurro Afrodita.

"Urano y Gaia murieron hace mucho tiempo" dice Hera con tristeza a lado de Zeus "Urano fue asesinado por Crono cuando vio como sufría Gaia, Urano maltrato por mucho tiempo a Gaia y sus hijos" dijo Athena "Antes de morir Gaia se convirtió en La Tierra, todos sus hijos pelearon por el mandato total, al final Zeus fue el ganador" decía Afrodita "Ya veo, con razón La Tierra se siente familiar" dijo Rao. En ese instante Rao empezó a observar a Zeus "Viéndote bien, veo que eres muy arrogante y orgulloso pequeño Zeus" menciona Rao.

"Puedo ver tu poder, se que eres el Dios mas poderoso de la Galaxia Gaia" dijo Rao "Pero tu no conoces la posición en la que estas, ni siquiera sabes de los Dioses mas allá de esta Galaxia, entonces no mereces la posición que tienes" dice Rao "No estoy aquí para afectar tu reino Zeus, solo estoy aquí por un pedido de La Fuente" decía Rao.

"Pero de igual manera no puedo estar impune ante las atrocidades que cometía tu hijo. A partir de este momento las amazonas estarán bajo mi protección, ellas solo serán visitadas por los Dioses de su elección" dice Rao. El apareció un pequeño cristal blanco en la palma de su mano. El cristal blanco empezó a brillar alrededor de las amazonas.

"Dime tu nombre mujer?" preguntó Rao a Hippolyta "Soy Hippolyta, Reina de las Amazonas" responde Hippolyta "Dime los nombres de los dioses a quien respetas?" pregunta Rao "Afrodita, Athena, Hermes, Artemisa, Hestia, Apolo, Demeter y Hera" respondió Hippolyta "Muy bien, solo los Dioses que nombraste podrán visitar a las amazonas" dijo Rao. En ese momento todo el pedazo de tierra en el que habitaban las amazonas empezaba a desprenderse "Bajo la presencia del Sol Rojo Rao, yo les concedo la inmortalidad" dijo Rao.

Un brillo rojo apareció alrededor de cada amazona "Su hogar viajara a un lugar retirado dentro del mar, este será su paraíso" dice Rao "Ponle un nombre apropiado a su nuevo paraíso Reina Hippolyta" dijo Rao. Hippolyta miro al Dios Rao con sorpresa, esta fue la primera vez que tenia la elección de elegir algo que les fue impuesto por los Dioses, generalmente los Dioses decidían por ellas "Themyscira" menciona Hippolyta.

En ese momento el cristal blanco dejo de brillar, el cristal cae en manos de Hippolyta "Cuida ese cristal Reina Hippolyta, estoy seguro que les ayudara mucho a su causa" dijo Rao. El observaba como poco a poco la nueva isla se adentraba en el mar "No tienes derecho a meterte en nuestros asuntos" dice Zeus con enojo observando la isla alejándose "Mide tus palabras Zeus, soy un Dios muy por encima de ti, eres solo una gota de agua comparado con el mar de mi poder" dijo Rao.

"Si intentas algo contra las amazonas tu castigo no será muy bueno Zeus, serás el Dios mas fuerte de esta Galaxia, pero frente a mi y los otros Dioses de afuera, eres nada" decía Rao "Creo que es hora de que entregue mi mensaje" menciona Rao. El alza su mano al cielo, un brillo rojo aparece en el cielo, dentro del brillo rojo una voz empezaba a hablar.

"_Cuando el Hijo de las Estrellas y la Hija de la Tierra se unan, la Ecuación Anti-Vida aparecerá, los Destellos de Maldad del Universo emergerán, el Caos se expandirá por el Universo reiniciando una nueva Era. Con el Hijo de la Estrellas y la Hija de la Tierra la Entidad Anti-Vida nacerá, solo con la protección del Sol Rojo del Universo y del Cristal-Hielo del Universo, el Hijo de las Estrellas y la Hija de la Tierra triunfaran ante los Destellos de Maldad."_

Rao empezó a elevarse hacia el cielo, cuando Rao sale de la vista de los Dioses, el Sol regreso a ser de color amarillo y el cielo cambio de rojo a azul "_Esperare con ansias la llegada de la Hija de la Tierra"_ se escucho la voz de Rao a lo lejos "Rao" gruñía Zeus con furia "Nunca te perdonare esta humillación" dijo Zeus con enojo. Zeus desapareció del lugar por medio de un relámpago.

"La profecía se escucha muy grave" dice Hera "Parece que tendremos que observar por el momento" dijo Athena "El Hijo de las Estrellas y La Hija de la Tierra, esto me suena a romance" decía Afrodita con una hermosa sonrisa "Creo que todos los Dioses debemos prepararnos para la llegada del Hijo de las Estrellas y La Hija de la Tierra" dijo Hera desapareciendo del lugar junto a Athena y Afrodita.

Themyscira…

"Que haremos con el cristal que nos dejaron mi Reina" decía Philippus "No tengo idea General" responde Hippolyta. En ese momento el cristal empezaba a brillar en un destello blanco _"Lánzalo"_ Se escucha una voz dentro del cristal, Hippolyta obedeció la voz del cristal y lo lanzo, este cayo detrás de su castillo. El cristal se entierra en el suelo, Hippolyta, Philippus y algunas amazonas miraban sorprendidas.

De repente unos temblores empezaban a emerger en Themyscira, grandes pilares de cristal empezaban a salir del suelo, las amazonas miraban sorprendidas todos los pilares de cristal que salían del suelo, estos empezaban a juntarse formando lo que parecía una pequeña Fortaleza. Cuando la Fortaleza estaba completa un campo de luz blanco rodeo todo Themyscira. Las amazonas entraron poco a poco junto con su Reina a la Fortaleza.

Hippolyta caminaba por los corredizos de la Fortaleza, cuando llega a lo que parece el centro de la Fortaleza ve una pequeña mesa de cristal, sobre la mesa había un pequeño cristal pentagonal con una S dentro de el. Cuando Hippolyta toca el cristal la Fortaleza se ilumina "_Bienvenida a la Fortaleza de Themyscira, Hippolyta Reina de las Amazonas. Yo el Al de la Fortaleza estoy a su servicio, todo el conocimiento de La Tierra y el que adquiera esta bajo sus ordenes"_ exclamo la voz de la Fortaleza.

Hippolyta y las Amazonas miraban admiradas toda la Fortaleza, estaban algo sorprendidas por lo dicho por la Fortaleza, todo el conocimiento de la Tierra junto con todo el conocimiento que adquiriera estaba bajo su control "Esta Fortaleza es hermosa, creo que este lugar lo podemos remodelar un poco, creo que será un perfecto altar a los Dioses y a nuestro nuevo Dios Rao" dijo Hippolyta sonriendo.

Hippolyta miraba todo a su alrededor con admiración y alegría "Esta es la nueva vida que el Dios Rao nos ha permitido hermanas, nos dio este nuevo lugar y nos salvo de un destino muy cruel, nosotras las amazonas juramos servirle al Dios Rao por siempre" dijo Hippolyta sosteniendo la capa negra que le había ofrecido Rao, ella estaba observando con admiración el escudo con S en la capa.

En El Espacio…

Rao flotaba en el espacio observando la Tierra "Parece que han activado el cristal, sin duda la Casa de El crea artefactos útiles, parece que la Ciencia no es tan mala como parece Cythonna" dice Rao "Tengo la sensación que la Hija de la Tierra emergerá dentro de ustedes Reina Hippolyta. Tengo que retirarme por un tiempo, pero les aseguro que estaré al pendiente de ustedes" dijo Rao.

"Mis Hijos sin duda vendrán, ellos aprenderán sobre La Tierra, yo mismo me encargare de ello" dijo Rao. En un destello negro Rao salió volando fuera del Sistema Solar, el iba de regreso a Krypton. Cerca de la Luna un destello blanco aparece, era La Fuente que observaba la Tierra "**La Profecía a iniciado, esto dará inicio al camino de la Ecuación Anti-Vida y la Entidad Anti-Vida. El Hijo de las Estrellas, La Hija de la Tierra, Kal-El de Krypton y Diana de Themyscira, su historia pronto comenzara**" dijo La Fuente desapareciendo en un destello blanco.

Galaxia Xeno, Krypton…

"Me entristece ver a mis hijos caer ante la arrogancia y la avaricia" dice Cythonna observando Krypton. En ese momento un destello negro aparece a lado de Cythonna, el destello negro es Rao "He regresado" dijo Rao sonriendo. Una bella sonrisa aparece en el hermoso rostro de Cythonna "**Que te ha parecido La Tierra hijo mío**" decía un brillo blanco apareciendo frente a Rao y Cythonna.

"Sin duda es un planeta hermoso, me recuerda mucho a Krypton desde sus inicios" dice Rao "La Galaxia Gaia sin duda es tranquila, 8 Planetas, cientos de pequeñas Lunas y un Sol Amarillo, con un bello planeta habitable, sin duda es un lugar perfecto para un kryptoniano" dijo Rao "**La Tierra será el epicentro de la Profecía hijo mío, debes tener cuidado, mi visión del futuro no puede ser perfecta o acertada, pero a pesar de lo poderoso que será un kryptoniano en La Tierra, también existirán debilidades**" explica La Fuente.

"No te preocupes padre, estudiare con cuidado sobre todo lo que puede ofrecer La Tierra a los kryptonianos, sea bueno o malo, me encargare de proteger a mis hijos" dice Rao "**Tus hijos son fuertes Rao, pero su propio poder los podría destruir si no tienen cuidado**" dijo La Fuente "Si eso fuera a pasar, yo me encargare que mis hijos y Krypton no desaparezcan, yo no permitiré eso" decía Cythonna con una mirada decidida.

"**Has crecido fuerte y poderosa Cythonna, es la primera vez que me haces frente**" dice La Fuente. En ese momento un brillo enorme aparece en el lugar. Un hombre había aparecido, de pelo blanco corto, de fríos ojos rojos oscuros, vestía un pantalón blanco, botas blancas, playera blanca y una gabardina blanca, es la verdadera forma de La Fuente.

"**Siempre que llego a visitar a mi hijo te escondes detrás de el, me alegro ver a la mujer poderosa que mi hijo ha escogido**" dice La Fuente sonriendo "**Solo mi familia directa ha visto esta forma, la forma real de La Fuente, bienvenida a la familia Cythonna**" dijo La Fuente sonriendo. Una mirada de sorpresa había aparecido en el bello rostro de Cythonna, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Rao.

Desde el momento que se casó con Rao, nunca La Fuente había sido amable con ella, tal vez solo hablo con ella por cortesía, después de todo es la esposa de su hijo "Le doy las gracias por sus palabras" dice Cythonna sonriendo "**Tengan mucho cuidado hijos míos, cuando el Hijo de las Estrellas y la Hija de la Tierra aparezcan, La Profecía habrá comenzando**" dijo La Fuente desapareciendo en un brillo blanco "Y para ese momento, nosotros ya estaremos listos" decía Rao sonriendo.

* * *

**Dioses del Universo DC Comic:**

**La Fuente (La Creacion del Universo) El Ser Supremo del Universo DC.**

**La Historia de DC Universe cuenta que Cythonna la Diosa del Hielo de Krypton y Rao el Dios del Sol de Krypton tuvieron una guerra en la primitiva Krypton. Rao gano la guerra encerrando a Cythonna dentro del Sol Rojo de Krypton.**

_**Principales Dioses:**_

_**La Fuente - Caos (Dios de la Creacion)**_

_**Rao (Dios de Krypton)**_

_**Zeus (Dios del Olimpo)**_

_**Highfather/Alto Padre - Izaya (Dios de New Genesis/Nueva Genesis)**_


	2. 1x02 Preparar

**Inicia la Historia de Clark Kent y Diana de Themyscira. Algunos hechos tendrán un pequeño cambio.**

* * *

1x02 – Preparar

2500 Años Después…

En El Espacio, Galaxia Gaia…

Dos destellos de luz, uno blanco y el otro negro viajaban a gran velocidad por el espacio dirigiéndose directamente hacia La Tierra. Los dos destellos se detienen sobre la tierra observándola.

El destello blanco es una mujer de pelo rubio ondulado de ojos azules oscuros, vestía una túnica blanca con un lazo rojo en su cintura que abrazaba su esbelta figura, encima una capa blanca con un diamante rojo con una S dentro. Ella es uno de los Dioses de Krypton, La Diosa del Cristal-Hielo, Cythonna.

El destello negro es un hombre de pelo negro corto de ojos rojos oscuros, vestía una playera negra que resaltaba su musculoso cuerpo, un pantalón negro, traía puestas unas botas negras, encima una capa negra con un diamante blanco con una S dentro. El es el Dios de Krypton, el Dios del Sol Rojo, Rao.

"Esta es la Tierra" dice Rao señalándole la Tierra a Cythonna "A simple vista es un planeta hermoso" dijo Cythonna observando la Tierra "La vez que vine aquí, no pude observarla bien por un pequeño contratiempo, esta vez recorreremos la Tierra, me acompañaras Cythonna?" pregunta Rao "Yo iré a todo lugar a tu lado Rao" responde Cythonna. En formas de destellos, Rao y Cythonna volaron hacia la Tierra.

Rao y Cythonna volaron alrededor del mundo observando y admirando la belleza de la Tierra, visitaron e interactuaron con muchas culturas, el imperio Chino, el reino de Egipto, la cultura Maya, el imperio Francés, las regiones heladas y otras pequeñas culturas. Rao y Cythonna aterrizaron en un bosque en alguna parte de la región norte del mundo "Me gustaron las regiones frías, a pesar de que no sentimos ningún tipo de temperatura" dice Cythonna.

"Me recuerda a como era Krypton cuando recién lo creamos" dice Rao "Es un bello lugar" dijo Cythonna "Pienso que este lugar es perfecto para guardar los secretos de Krypton" decía Cythonna observando el bosque a su alrededor "Estas segura, ese conocimiento y poder seria peligroso en manos equivocados, algunos Dioses de esta zona no tardarían mucho en obtenerlas, incluso creo que Zeus seria el primero en buscarlo" explico Rao.

"Es peligroso dejarlo en Krypton, la guerra ha vuelto muy ambiciosos a los Kryponianos, además no le tengo mucha confianza a esa Inteligencia Artificial llamada Brainiac" decía Cythonna "Me encargare de esconderlos muy bien" dice Cythonna. En un destello azul Cythonna creo un cristal blanco con forma de rombo "El Cristal del Conocimiento, dentro de este cristal esta el conocimiento de las 23 Galaxias y los 52 Universos" dijo Cythonna.

En un movimiento de su mano, el cristal blanco se partió en 3 pequeños cristales, cada uno con un símbolo kryptoniano diferente, uno con el símbolo del aire, otro del agua y el ultimo del fuego, cada pieza salió volando en una dirección diferente "De esta manera el conocimiento será oculto, solo uno de nuestra sangre podrá encontrarlos" decía Cythonna.

"Es un buen plan, creo que dejare algunas pistas también" dice Rao. El alza su mano, un destello rojo aparece, la tierra empezaba a temblar. Debajo de ellos una cueva empezaba a crearse, un destello rojo apareció dentro de la cueva. De la mano de Rao mas destello rojos salían disparados a diferentes partes del mundo "Los secretos de Krypton han sido ocultos" dijo Rao.

"Dejaras el mensaje a las Amazonas?" pregunto Cythonna "Lo are, me ayudaras con esto?" pregunta Rao. Una sonrisa aparece en el bello rostro de Cythonna, ella agarra la mano de Rao, un destello blanco aparece. El destello blanco sale disparado hacia el cielo "Creo que eso es todo, debemos regresar a Krypton, tengo un mal presentimiento. Tengo miedo de que nuestros hijos cometan un error" decía Rao.

Rao y Cythonna empezaron a volar rumbo al espacio "Desde hace años nuestros hijos han empezado a cometer errores Rao, ellos deben pagar las consecuencias de sus actos" dice Cythonna "Creo que tienes razón cariño, hay ocasiones que siento demasiado peso sobre mi" dijo Rao "Ese es el precio de ser hijo de La Fuente, ser de los primeros Dioses Nacidos, ser Dioses del Primer Mundo" decía Cythonna.

"Pensar que han pasado millones de años" dice Rao "Mucho ha pasado, ahora existen mundos diferentes, El Segundo Mundo creado por La Fuente, el Tercer Mundo creado por los hijos de los Dioses del Segundo Mundo y el Cuarto Mundo creado por la guerra de los Dioses del Tercer Mundo, mucho ha cambiado desde entonces" dijo Cythonna. En el espacio los destellos negro y blanco de Rao y Cythonna desaparecían en la oscuridad.

Themyscira…

Hippolyta paseaba dentro de la Fortaleza de Cristal, con los años las amazonas habían moldeado la Fortaleza a su gusto. Había altares y estatuas de algunos Dioses por el pasillo principal, podían observarse las estatuas de Hermes, Artemisa, Apolo, Demetar, Athena, Afrodita, Hestia, Hefestos y Hera. Al fondo del pasillo, en el lugar donde estaba el cristal principal de la Fortaleza, el centro de operación del Al de la Fortaleza, estaban las estatuas de los Dioses de Krypton, Rao y Cythonna.

Con el pasar de los años, el Al de la Fortaleza les hablo sobre Krypton, su cultura y sus Dioses, además del conocimiento adquirido por los seres humanos tras la evolución de la Tierra "Hemos aprendido mucho con el conocimiento de la Fortaleza, hemos encontrado mejores formas para la agricultura, la ciencia y el armamento" dice Hippolyta "_El objetivo de todo ser es la evolución_" dijo Al. Hippolyta miraba con interés el pequeño cristal en forma de rombo con una S incluida en el centro de Al.

"_Por que tanto interés en el cristal de El Hippolyta?"_ pregunto Al "Por que lo llamas así, Cristal de El?" pregunta Hippolyta "_La Casa de El en Krypton son la familia real mas importante, son los conocedores mas importantes del planeta, además de ser los hijos directos de los Dioses Rao y Cythonna_" responde Al "Es increíble pensar que tenemos como patrones a Dioses de mas allá de las estrellas" dijo Hippolyta.

En ese momento un destello blanco cae sobre el cristal principal de Al, poco después de pasar el destello blanco, muchos símbolos Kryptonianos aparecieron en los muros de la Fortaleza "Que ha pasado Al?" pregunta Hippolyta "_Los Dioses Rao y Cythonna han dejado un mensaje, también otorgaron el conocimiento para tele-portales_" responde Al.

De pronto varios cristales en forma de columnas salen del suelo formando lo que parecía una puerta, un destello blanco salió de la puerta "_El tele-portal ha sido activado, podrás ir a cualquier parte del planeta, solo tiene que pedirlo Reina Hippolyta_" dice Al "Parece algo muy útil" dijo Hippolyta "_Los Dioses se preparan para la llegada del Hijo de las Estrellas y la Hija de la Tierra_" menciona Al "_El Dios Rao ha dejado conocimiento sobre algunas pruebas hechas para ambos hijos_" decía Al.

"La profecía predicha por los Dioses, sin duda debe ser una de gran importancia si los Dioses se preparan para ella" dice Hippolyta "_Es una profecía que no solo afectara a Krypton y la Tierra, sino también al Universo entero. Por esa razón los Dioses se preparan, nunca dudes de los Dioses, Rao y Cythonna son Dioses de Honor y Justicia_" dijo Al "Confiare en ti, después de todo en estos años jamás me has mentido" decía Hippolyta con una sonrisa.

450 Años Después…

Una nave espacial se acercaba a gran velocidad a la Tierra, era una pequeña nave con símbolos kryptonianos a su alrededor. Dentro de ella venia un hombre joven de pelo negro corto de ojos negros, traía un pequeño collar en forma de rombo, en el venia escrito un nombre kryptoniano, Jor-El. El trae consigo una pequeña caja de metal oscuro con dos símbolos kryptonianos, un diamante con una S dentro por un lado y un símbolo con dos W, una encima de otra por el otro lado.

La nave iba cayendo en la Tierra. Aterrizo de un impacto en la zona conocida como los Estados Unidos, Kansas, Smallville. En un resplandor blanco de la nave, un hombre apareció, un kryptoniano, el nuevo jefe de la Casa de El, Jor-El "La llave para abrir la caja se encuentra en este planeta según me conto Rao" dice Jor-El observando los alrededores.

Jor-El tomo su collar, el pulso un símbolo con la forma de un 8, un resplandor blanco surge del collar "Solo tengo que esperar la señal y buscar la llave" dijo Jor-El observando el collar "También debo ocultar el Orbe y el Libro de Rao, no puedo dejar que Krypton desaparezca por completo, con esto aseguraremos la supervivencia de Krypton" decía Jor-El sosteniendo una esfera de cristal morada y un cristal dorado.

Themyscira…

Dentro de la Fortaleza, el cristal que tenia una S empezó a brillar en un resplandor blanco emitiendo un extraño sonido. Hippolyta, Philippus y un grupo de Amazonas entraron y observaron el brillo del cristal "Que esta pasando Al?" pregunta Hippolyta observando el cristal y escuchando el extraño ruido "_El Cristal de El esta llamando a un hijo de Rao_" contesta Al "Un hijo de Rao" menciona Hippolyta sorprendida.

Kansas, Smallville…

Jor-El estaba observando el cielo de la Tierra, de pronto el empieza a escuchar un sonido muy agudo "Ha contestado" dijo Jor-El. El empezaba a flotar, en un instante Jor-El sale volando en dirección al origen del sonido entrando al mar. Jor-El pudo observar una pequeña isla "Es en ese lugar" dijo Jor-El. El empezó aterrizar en la isla, el pudo observar una Fortaleza hecha de cristal.

Themyscira, Dentro de la Fortaleza…

Hippolyta veía el brillo blanco que ocasionaba el cristal, de pronto siente a alguien atrás de ella, cuando ella voltea ve a un hombre alto, bien construido físicamente, de pelo negro corto y ojos negros, vestía una túnica blanca con una capa blanca que tenia un diamante con una S dentro "Quien eres?" pregunto Hippolyta "Mi nombre de Jor-El, miembro de la Casa de El del planeta Krypton" respondió el hombre.

En ese momento Jor-El saca una pequeña caja, el pone la caja cerca del cristal, el brillo del cristal de la Fortaleza cae sobre la caja. Momentos después la caja empezó abrirse, dentro de la caja habían dos pequeños cristales, uno rojo y el otro azul, ambos en forma de rombos, el rojo tenia una S en el y el azul dos W, una encima de la otra.

"_Cuando El Hijo de las Estrellas aparezca, el Cristal Rojo Brillara. Cuando La Hija de la Tierra aparezca, el Cristal Azul Brillara. Cuando ambos Cristales se unan, su Destino habrá comenzado" _Se escucho una voz dentro de la Fortaleza.

Jor-El se quedó 5 años en la Tierra, viviendo en Themyscira, aprendiendo como es la Tierra por medio del Conocimiento de la Fortaleza de Themyscira. El se había ganado la confianza de las amazonas con honestidad y amabilidad, Jor-El tenía una buena amistad con Hippolyta, ambos pasaban mucho tiempos juntos, platicaban ya sea de Themyscira, la Tierra o sobre Krypton y sus costumbres.

Jor-El e Hippolyta tuvieron muchas batallas con brujas, guerreros y creaturas mágicas. Jor-El antes de su partida se despidió de las amazonas, agradeciendo su hospitalidad. Jor-El tenía que ir a unas cuevas cerca de un lugar llamado Estados Unidos, Kansas, Smallville para cumplir con la tarea que le había asignado Rao.

"Ten mucho cuidado Jor" dice Hippolyta mientras se despedía de el con un gran abrazo "No debes preocuparte por nada Lyta" dijo Jor-El mientras correspondía el abrazo, abrazando a Hippolyta "Cuídense mucho, les prometo que a la próxima oportunidad que tenga las vendré a visitar" decía Jor-El.

"El Cristal Azul se quedara con ustedes Lyta, cuando aparezca La Hija de la Tierra búsquenla, cuídenla y entrénenla, estoy seguro que bajo su cuidado se convertirá en una gran persona" dice Jor-El entregándole el Cristal Azul "El Cristal Rojo yo me lo quedare, nosotros nos encargaremos de encontrar al Hijo de las Estrellas" dijo Jor-EL. Poco después Jor-El sale volando de Themyscira rumbo a Kansas, Smallville. Poco sabían las amazonas e Hippolyta que esa ocasión, seria la última vez que verían a Jor-El de Krypton.

Años Después. 1983, Themyscira…

Hippolyta caminaba por la playa de Themyscira, era un día lleno de nubes negras, lluvia caía de lo más alto del cielo. Hippolyta se inca en la playa, ella empezaba a moldear una pequeña figura con la arena mojada, cuando ella termina de moldear se aprecia la figura de un bebe "Por favor dioses, concédanme el deseo que he tenido por largos años" rezaba Hippolyta.

En ese momento un rayo de luz cayo del cielo, varios dioses bajaban del cielo. Hera, Athena, Afrodita, Hermes y Artemisa estaban frente a Hippolyta "Por todo lo que has hecho por los Dioses durante tantos años, tu deseo será concedido Hippolyta" dice Hera. Ella alza su mano, un rayo cae del cielo en el molde del bebe "Vierte un poco de tu sangre en el" dijo Hera. Hippolyta con una daga hace un pequeño corte en su dedo, una pequeña gota de sangre cae en el molde del bebe.

Cuando la sangre toca el molde, la arena empieza a caer dejando a una niña recién nacida en su lugar. Hippolyta veía la niña con lagrimas en sus ojos, ella abrazo con sus fuerzas a la bebe "Ella será bendecida por los Dioses" decía Hera "La Fuerza" menciona Hera "La Belleza" dice Afrodita "La Sabiduría" dijo Athena "La Velocidad" decía Hermes "La Visión" dice Artemisa. Un brillo blanco aparece alrededor de la pequeña niña. Ella tiene el pelo negro corto, en sus pequeños ojos podía apreciarse un bello color azul.

Mientras tanto en la Fortaleza de Themyscira…

El Cristal Azul empezó a brillar con un gran resplandor azul, las amazonas veían con sorpresa el cristal "Avisen a la Reina, La Hija de la Tierra ha aparecido!" exclamo Philippus ordenando a las amazonas, todas ellas salen rápidamente buscando a la Reina Hippolyta.

En la Playa…

Detrás de los Dioses e Hippolyta un resplandor azul apareció despejando todo el cielo, desapareciendo por completo la lluvia, dejándose mostrar el hermoso cielo azul, en el resplandor azul la figura de una mujer, pelo rubio largo ondulado con unos oscuros ojos azules apareció. Ella es una mujer hermosa, que posee una hermosa figura, vestía una toga blanca corta sin mangas que dejaba ver sus bellas piernas blancas, encima traía una capa blanca con un escudo con una S dentro, traía puestas una sandalias griegas.

"Lo voy admitir, me gusta su estilo de ropa" dice la mujer observándose la Toga con una bella sonrisa "Me queda perfecta" dijo la mujer luciendo su bella figura "Quien eres?" pregunta Hera "Diosa Cythonna" responde Hippolyta con sorpresa. Todos los Dioses se sorprenden "La esposa de Rao, sin duda posee gran belleza" decía Afrodita "Una belleza única, creo que es igual o mas hermosa que tu Afrodita" dice Hermes consiguiendo una mirada fría de Afrodita.

"Después de casi 3000 años La Hija de la Tierra ha aparecido" dice Cythonna caminado hacia Hippolyta y la pequeña bebe "La habilidad de Volar y la Recuperación serán mi Don para ti pequeña" dijo Cythonna tocando a la recién nacida. Un brillo azul envolvía a la bebe "Creo que ella necesita un nombre" decía Cythonna con una sonrisa "Diana, Diana de Themyscira" dice Hippolyta con una sonrisa "Bienvenida al mundo Diana de Themyscira" dijo Cythonna acariciando la cara de la bebe con su mano sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a la niña.

Krypton…

"Estas seguro que es la única opción Jor-El" dice una mujer rubia de pelo largo ondulado, de bellos ojos azules, vestía una túnica blanca, con una capa blanca encima con un escudo con una S. Ella es una mujer hermosa, ella es la Esposa de Jor-El, Lara Lor-Van "Es la única manera Lara, si tuviera mas tiempo te mandaría con el, pero tiempo no tenemos" dijo Jor-El checando lo que parecía una pequeña nave espacial.

"No me preocupo por eso Jor-El, yo me quedare a tu lado hasta el final, yo digo si es buena idea mandar a Kal-El a la Tierra?" pregunto Lara "Es un planeta primitivo, pero su gente es amable, solo necesitan un guía, estoy seguro que Kal-El los ayudara" responde Jor-El mientras Lara cargaba a un pequeño bebe de pelo negro de ojos azules. Ella coloco al pequeño Kal-El dentro de la nave, encima de el una manta roja con el escudo de la Casa de El en dorado.

Grandes temblores se sintieron en Krypton "Es hora Lara" dice Jor-El "Mi pequeño Kal-El, cuídate mucho mi pequeño bebe" dijo Lara acariciando al bebe, un pequeño rastro de lagrimas se veía en los ojos de Lara "Kal-El, mi hijo, no se que te espera en la Tierra, se que son gente amable, he vivido entre ellos. Protégelos Kal-El, en ti queda nuestro legado, dentro de la nave y este cristal esta todo el conocimiento de Krypton, de esta manera conocerás tu herencia hijo mío" decía Jor-El colocando un Cristal Rojo con una S a lado de Kal-El. En ese momento Jor-El cierra la compuerta de la nave.

La Nave despega saliendo disparada hacia el espacio. La nave ya estaba retirada por mucho de la órbita de Krypton, minutos después el planeta Krypton desaparece en una gran explosión, una gran cantidad de meteoritos viajaban por el espacio junto con la Nave Kryptoniana de Kal-El, el pequeño Kal-El dormía plácidamente en la nave agarrando con su mano el Cristal Rojo que tenia una S.

2 Año y Medio Después. 1985, La Tierra…

En el espacio, cerca del planeta Tierra, una lluvia de meteoritos se acercaba poco a poco a ella, todas las rocas y la nave se dirigían directamente a los Estados Unidos, Kansas, Smallville. A lo lejos dos figuras observaban cuidadosamente el viaje de la Nave, un hombre pelinegro de ojos rojos oscuros y una mujer rubia de ojos azules oscuros, ellos son los Dioses de Krypton, Rao y Cythonna.

"Parece que ha llegado con bien a su nuevo hogar" dice Rao "El Ultimo Hijo de Krypton, el Hijo de la Estrellas, Miembro de la Casa de El, Kal-El" dijo Cythonna observando con cariño la pequeña nave "Crece bien Ultimo Hijo de Krypton, un destino muy grande te espera, crece fuerte Kal-El, las pruebas que les esperan a Diana y a ti, no serán fáciles" decía Rao.

Kansas, Smallville…

Una lluvia de meteoritos caía sobre el pequeño pueblo de Smallville destruyendo varias carreteras, autos, casas y tiendas. En la carretera una camioneta esquivaba con mucha dificultad cada meteorito que caía. Un hombre de pelo castaño de ojos castaños y una mujer de cabello rojizo de ojos negros viajaban en la camioneta, ellos son Jonathan Kent y Martha Kent. La camioneta se detiene ya muy retirada del pueblo de Smallville cerca de un campo cubierto de maíz.

Jonathan y Martha observaban como varios meteoritos caían sobre Smallville "Wa!" se escucho un llanto dentro del campo de maíz "Has oído eso Jonathan" dice Martha entrando al campo "Espera Martha, es peligro" dijo Jonathan siguiendo a su esposa. Mientras mas avanzaban más cerca se escuchaba el llanto. Cuando llegan a su destino encuentran un gran cráter con una pequeña nave espacial dentro de ella, fuera de la nave cerca de la compuerta abierta, un niño de 2 años caminaba alrededor de ella, pequeñas lágrimas se veían en el rostro del niño.

"Esto no es algo que se ve todos los días" dice Jonathan observando la nave con asombro "Oh! Jonathan míralo, es hermoso" dijo Martha cargando al niño observándolo con cariño "Martha se que siempre has querido un hijo, pero no podemos conservarlo" decía Jonathan señalando la nave "Jonathan, sabes lo que harán con el si lo entregamos, experimentaran con el, eso no es algo que le deseo a este niño" dijo Martha.

Desde el Espacio, Rao y Cythonna observaban a la nueva familia de Kal-El "Son buenas personas, apenas lo vieron y ya tiene un gran cariño hacia Kal-El" dice Cythonna observando la escena con cariño "Solo espero que después de las pruebas, Kal-El y Diana elijan el camino correcto, el Universo esta en sus manos" dijo Rao observando la escena.

Desde ese momento, Kal-El o mejor conocido ahora como Clark Kent, creció viviendo con sus padres adoptivos en Smallville, Jonathan Kent y Martha Kent. Aprendió todo viviendo como un chico normal, claro esta quitando los pequeños accidentes con sus poderes.

Clark Kent con el tiempo conoció a 3 niños que se hicieron grandes amigos para Clark. Chloe Sullivan, Pete Ross y Lana Lang, los 3 mejores amigos que Clark hizo a lo largo de su infancia, con ellos curso la primera, la secundaria y 2 años de preparatoria. Hoy Clark junto con sus amigos empezara a cursar el 3º año de preparatoria.

La vida de Diana fue algo diferente a la de Clark, bajo el cuidado de Hippolyta y Philippus, Diana aprendió todo sobre las amazonas. Cultura, tradiciones y estilo de lucha. Diana aprendió todo sobre la Tierra gracias a la información obtenida por la Fortaleza de Themyscira. Por alguna razón ella siempre sentía paz cuando estaba dentro de la Fortaleza, se sentía como si estuviera en casa.

El Al de la Fortaleza le enseño a Diana todo lo relacionado con la Tierra, aprendió lo ocurrido en la Tierra los pasados 100 años, las guerras, los imperios, culturas, idiomas y tradiciones. La infancia de Diana fue normal al estilo amazona claro esta, ella jugaba mucho con algunas ninfas y creaturas mágicas. A muy corta Diana tuvo control total de sus poderes.

A los 17 años, Clark Kent se convirtió en un joven bien parecido, pelo negro algo largo hasta sus hombros, ojos color azul, era mas alto que los jóvenes de su edad, tiene una gran musculatura. Pete, Chloe y Lana pensaba que su físico fue gracias al trabajo de la granja. Sin duda alguna un joven apuesto que toda chica miraría, incluso Chloe y Lana han tenido problemas mirando el gran físico de Clark ocasionando burlas por parte de Pete. En el cuello de Clark se puede apreciar un collar con un Cristal Rojo con una S dentro de el.

A sus 17 años, Diana se convirtió en una mujer muy hermosa, una mujer que rivaliza en belleza con las Diosas Afrodita y Cythonna. De pelo negro largo ondulado, de bellos ojos azules, unos bellos labios rojos, una figura increíble de largas piernas blancas, con curvas en su lugar y unos pechos Copa-D. Sin duda era la amazona más hermosa de todas, la única persona que alcazaba un poco la belleza de Diana era su madre, Hippolyta. Diana duro toda su adolescencia aprendiendo a luchar junto con sus amigas Artemis y Mala. En su cuello, Diana lucia un collar con un Cristal Azul con dos W en el, una encima de la otra.

Clark y Diana empezaran sus caminos desde ahora. El destino de Kal-El de Krypton y Diana de Themyscira ha comenzado. En ese momento los cristales de Clark y Diana empezaron a brillar en un resplandor blanco llamándose uno al otro, muy pronto Clark y Diana se encontraran.

* * *

**Por cualquier duda, envien un Mensaje o agregenlo en un Comentario. n_n**


	3. 1x03 Encuentro

**Tercer Capitulo Arriba**

* * *

1x03 – Encuentro

Kansas, Smallville…

Luthor Corp, Planta de Smallville…

Un helicóptero de Luthor Corp aterrizaba en la planta, del helicóptero bajaba un joven de 17 años, calvo de ojos negros, vestido con un traje negro y zapatos negros, es el hijo de Lionel Luthor, Lex Luthor "Buenos días señor Luthor, es un placer tenerlo aquí" dice un doctor. Un hombre moreno de ojos negros, de pelo negro enchinado, vestía una playera negra, pantalón azul y zapatos negros, encima una bata blanca.

"Doctor Steve Hamilton, según mi padre me ha informado que llevan un proyecto interesante aquí en Smallville" dice Lex "Así es señor, como usted sabe hace 15 años, una lluvia de meteoritos llego a Smallville, desde hace 5 años hemos investigado las rocas de meteoritos por orden de su padre, hemos encontrado una extraña radiación emitiendo de ellas" dice el Dr. Hamilton "La radiación afecta a las personas?" preguntó Lex.

"Yo puedo responder eso señor Luthor" respondió una mujer. De pelo rojo largo liso, de ojos azules, vestía una falda negra pegada, una blusa blanca y tacones negros, encima una bata blanca "Señor Luthor, permítame presentarle a la Doctora Doris Zeul, ella es mi compañera de trabajo en la investigación sobre las rocas de meteoritos" dijo el Dr. Hamilton "Un placer conocerla Dra. Zeul" decía Lex "Encantada Señor Luthor" dijo la Dra. Zeul.

"La exposición a la radiación de los meteoritos en pequeños periodos de tiempo no causan ningún efecto en los seres vivos, pero en un periodo largo de exposición causa efectos sorprendentes Señor Luthor" explico la Dra. Zeul "De alguna forma, la radiación de las rocas de meteoritos le otorga habilidades únicas a los seres vivos o en otros casos provocar Cáncer" dice la Dra. Zeul "Habilidades?" preguntó Lex.

"Hemos encontrado algunos casos Señor Luthor, como Jeremy Creek, un chico expuesto a la radiación y a una corriente eléctrica adquirió la habilidad de controlar la electricidad. Greg Arkin, un chico picado por muchos insectos expuestos a la radiación de los meteoritos, se convirtió en una especie de hombre insecto y Walt Arlond, el transformo las rocas de meteoritos en un sauna, la radiación le otorgo la habilidad de controlar el fuego" explico el Dr. Hamilton.

"Hay alguna cura?" pregunta Lex "No lo sabemos Señor Luthor, no hemos investigado mas a fondo las rocas de meteoritos, pero tenemos una pequeña hipótesis" responde la Dra. Zeul "Cual?" pregunto Lex "Por la cantidad de rocas de meteoritos que hay en Smallville, el Dr. Hamilton y yo deducimos que habrán mas afectados por la radiación" dijo la Dra. Zeul "Me está diciendo que en unos años, Smallville tendrá un ejército de humanos con súper habilidades?" preguntó Lex.

"Así es Señor Luthor" responde el Dr. Hamilton "Tenemos que encontrar la manera de controlar la radiación y encontrar una cura para los seres vivos infectados, hemos decidido llamarlos meta-humanos" dice la Dra. Zeul "Dr. Hamilton, Dra. Zeul, cuenten con mi apoyo total, cualquier cosa que requieran no duden en pedirla, esperemos que terminando con la radiación y encontrar la cura, este proyecto empiece a ser beneficioso para el mundo" dijo Lex con una sonrisa.

Smallville. Preparatoria…

En la preparatoria, todos los jóvenes se estaban preparando para iniciar su día. 2 Jóvenes estaban tranquilamente sentados platicando "Vamos Clark, ayúdame, este año el club de periodismo no tiene muchos alumnos registrados" dice una chica de pelo rubio corto de ojos verdes de 17 años, ella es Chloe Sullivan "Lo siento Chloe, sabes que no estoy interesado en el periodismo, solo te he ayudado en algunos artículos" dijo un joven de pelo negro algo largo y ojos azules de 17 años, el es Clark Kent.

"Oigan! Oigan!" gritaba un joven moreno de pelo negro muy corto de ojos negros, de 17 años , el es Pete Ross "Se enteraron de la nueva noticia" dice Pete algo agitado "De que Lex Luthor será el nuevo jefe de la planta de Luthor Corp aquí en Smallville" dijo Chloe con una sonrisa "Acaso nada se te escapa" decía Pete "Jamás! A Chloe Sullivan nada se le escapa" dijo Chloe con una sonrisa.

En ese instante una joven hermosa de largo pelo rojo, de ojos verdes, de 17 años entraba a la preparatoria. Todo alumno puso su mirada en ella, esta joven es la chica mas codiciada de la preparatoria, ella es Lana Lang "Hola Clark, Pete, Chloe" dice Lana con una bella sonrisa "Hola Lana" saludo Clark "Como estas Lana, que dicen los pretendientes, me dijeron que Whitney Fordman te invito a salir otra vez" dijo Pete con burla "Que descarado, como se atreve acercarse a la Reina de la preparatoria, ese plebeyo solo es un vil jugador de futbol americano" decía Chloe burlonamente.

"Ya basta chicos, dejen de burlarse de ella" dice Clark "Y el héroe llega al rescate" dijo Pete "Si! Que haría nuestra indefensa Reina Lana Lang sin Clark Kent a su lado" decía Chloe con una sonrisa "Ya chicos, debemos entrar o se nos hará tarde" dice Lana con un pequeño sonrojo jalando a Chloe y a Pete, detrás de ellos iba Clark con una sonrisa. Ninguno de los jóvenes noto el pequeño brillo rojo del collar de Clark "_Muy pronto despertaras Kal-El_" se escuchó una voz dentro del collar.

Themyscira…

En una habitación del palacio de Themyscira, exactamente la habitación de la Princesa Amazona Diana. Ella dormía tranquilamente en una gran cama repleta de sabanas blancas, ella tenía una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, su collar azul brillaba lentamente en un resplandor azul "_Muy pronto despertaras Diana de Themyscira_" se escuchaba la bella voz de una mujer saliendo del cristal.

Diana soñaba que estaba en una Fortaleza de Cristal, ella observo que vestía un corset rojo con un emblema dorado con dos w juntas en el pecho, unas pantaletas azules con estrellas blancas que dejaba ver sus largas piernas blancas, un cinturón dorado en su cintura, tiene puestas unas botas rojas, un lazo dorado estaba sujetado en su cintura, unas pulseras de plata estaban en sus muñecas y una tiara dorada con una estrella roja en el centro estaba sobre su cabeza.

Ella parecía tener la edad de 25 años, su cintura era mas sensual, sus piernas mas sexys y su perfecto pecho era un poco mas grande "Donde estoy?" pregunto Diana "Esta no es la Fortaleza de Themyscira" dice Diana "Puedes llamarla la Fortaleza de la Soledad" decía una mujer apareciendo frente a Diana "Esta Fortaleza fue hecha por dos kryptonianos, fue hecha para su hijo, la hicieron para mantener su legado, esta Fortaleza es la casa del Hijo de las Estrellas" dijo la mujer.

La mujer tiene el pelo rubio largo ondulado, de ojos azules oscuros, ella tiene un cuerpo envidiable, largas piernas blancas, curvas muy sexys y pechos Copa-D, vestía una toga griega con unas sandalias griegas, encima una capa con un diamante con una S dentro de color rojo "Quien eres?" pregunto Diana "Puedes llamarme Cythonna" decía la mujer "La Diosa del Cristal-Hielo de Krypton, Cythonna" dijo la mujer.

"Cythonna" dice Diana sorprendida "Veo que has estado estudiando en la Fortaleza que Rao les dejo" dijo Cythonna. En ese momento un hombre alto de 25 años, de pelo negro peinado hacia atrás, un pequeño copete caía en su frente, el tiene unos bellos ojos azules, vestía una playera azul de manga larga con un diamante con una S dentro de color dorado en el pecho, medias azules, botas rojas, un cinturón rojo y encima una capa roja con un diamante con una S dentro de color dorado.

"Quien es el?" pregunto Diana. Ella ha visto muchas imágenes de muchos hombres, pero sin duda el hombre frente a ella, es el hombre más apuesto que ella haya visto. Una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Diana al observar al hombre, era una sensación agradable, cálida y reconfortante. Cythonna sonrió al observar la expresión en el rostro de Diana al momento de poner sus ojos en el hombre a lado de ella.

"El es el Hijo de las Estrellas, Kal-El" dice Cythonna señalando al hombre a su lado "Muy pronto lo conocerás Diana, el destino de ambos esta conectado, el siempre estará a tu lado como tú siempre estarás a su lado" decía Cythonna señalando a Kal-El "Aprende de el como el aprenderá de ti" dijo Cythonna "Despierta Diana, tu iniciación ha comenzado" dijo Cythonna. Un resplandor azul cubrió todo el lugar.

Diana abrió sus ojos, ella observo que estaba en su habitación en Themyscira, frente a ella estaban Hippolyta y Philippus observándola con preocupación "Estas bien Diana, estas sudando y estabas murmurando en sueños" dice Hippolyta "Tuve un sueño muy extraño madre, soñé que platicaba con la Diosa Cythonna, ella me hablo sobre un hombre llamado Kal-El" dijo Diana "Me dijo que el inicio de mi destino había comenzando, que este al lado de Kal-El siempre como el siempre estará a mi lado" decía Diana.

Hippolyta y Philuppus estaban sorprendidas "_Parece ser que la Profecía ha dado inicio_" pensó Philippus "_Kal-El? Tendrá alguna relación con Jor_" pensaba Hippolyta "_Si el resulta ser pariente de Jor, no debo preocuparme por la seguridad de Diana_" piensa Hippolyta sonriendo "General, da la orden para que preparen todo" dice Hippolyta "Como ordene mi reina" dijo Philippus retirándose de la sala "Que pasa madre?" pregunta Diana "Es hora de que inicies tu destino Diana" decía Hippolyta.

Poco después Hippolyta llevo a Diana a la Fortaleza de Themyscira "Diana, hace muchos años los Dioses de Krypton llegaron a la Tierra con una Profecía, una en la que tu y Kal-El están vinculados, ustedes deben comenzar su destino juntos, comenzaras tu destino en el Mundo del Hombre" dice Hippolyta "En el Mundo del Hombre" dijo Diana sorprendida "Estarás bien si Kal-El está a tu lado" decía Hippolyta.

"Toma esto Diana" dice Hippolyta sacado de un cofre una tiara dorada con una estrella roja en el frente, Hippolyta coloco la tiara en la cabeza de Diana "Esto no solo representa tu titulo de princesa de Themyscira, sino también es un símbolo que representara en el Mundo del Hombre a las amazonas" dijo Hippolyta "Gracias Madre" decía Diana con una sonrisa "Vamos" dijo Hippolyta guiando a Diana al centro de la Fortaleza.

"Coloca tu collar en el cristal" dice Hippolyta señalando el centro de mando de la Fortaleza "Cuando coloques tu collar en el, te mandara al lugar donde se encuentra Kal-El, busca a Kal-El y sigue las instrucciones de tu cristal" dijo Hippolyta. Diana camino al centro de mando, ella poco a poco acercaba su collar al cristal, un resplandor azul empezaba a emerger del collar mientras mas se acercaba al cristal.

En el momento en que el collar toca el cristal, un resplandor azul abarca todo el lugar. Cuando el resplandor desaparece, Diana ya no estaba en la Fortaleza "Cuídate mucho mi pequeña sol y estrellas" decía Hippolyta susurrando. Pequeñas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, una sonrisa estaba puesta en su rostro "_No debes preocuparte, ella es fuerte Hippolyta_" se escuchó una voz en la Fortaleza "Lo se, créeme que lo se" dijo Hippolyta sonriendo.

Smallville…

En la tarde, Clark estaba recostado en su cama tomando una pequeña siesta después de un día en la preparatoria y en la granja. El soñaba que estaba dentro de una Fortaleza de cristal, el estaba vestido con una playera azul con un escudo con una S dentro, medias azules, cinturón rojo, botas rojas y una capa roja con el escudo con S de color dorado "Donde estoy?" pregunto Clark "Bienvenido Kal-El" dijo un hombre detrás de Clark.

El hombre de la misma altura de Clark, de pelo negro corto de ojos rojos oscuros, vestía una playera negra con el escudo con S de color blanco en el pecho, pantalón negro, botas negras y una capa negra con el escudo con S de color blanco en la espalda "Quien eres?" pregunto Clark "Soy el Dios del Sol Rojo de Krypton, Rao" responde el hombre "Sol Rojo? Krypton? Rao?" preguntaba Clark confundido "Por lo que veo tus padres adoptivos todavía no te han contado de tu herencia" dice Rao.

"No importa, pronto lo descubrirás" decía Rao. De pronto una mujer de 25 años de edad aparece frente a Clark, frente a el estaba la mujer mas hermosa que Clark haya visto, de pelo negro largo ondulado, de ojos azules, un perfecto cuerpo que cualquier mujer en el mundo desearía tener, vestía un corset rojo con un emblema dorado en el pecho, unas pantaletas azules, un cinturón dorado, botas rojas, una tiara dorada en su cabeza, un lazo dorado en su cintura y unas pulseras de plata en sus muñecas.

Para Clark, ella es la mujer mas hermosa y sexy que ha visto "Es una belleza no es así" dice Rao con una media sonrisa "Ella es Diana, la princesa de Themyscira, la mujer que estará a tu lado en tu largo camino para que puedas cumplir tu destino" dijo Rao "Aun no conoces tu herencia, pero en el rumbo de tu camino la conocerás, descubrirás de todo lo que eres capaz" decía Rao "Elévate, vuela y cumple tu destino, Kal-El de Krypton" dijo Rao.

En ese momento Clark abre sus ojos, el estaba flotando, su cuerpo estaba pegado al techo de su habitación. En ese momento, Jonathan y Martha entran a la habitación de Clark, ellos se sorprenden al encontrar a su hijo en el techo flotando "Ahora si lo he visto todo" dice Jonathan observando a Clark. Clark poco a poco controlo su vuelo, el aterrizo de pie en el piso de su habitación "Ma, Pa, creo que debemos hablar" dijo Clark seriamente.

En ese instante un gran brillo azul apareció en medio del cultivo de la granja Kent, rápidamente Clark, Jonathan y Martha salieron corriendo hacia el lugar. Cuando observan el cultivo ven un símbolo en fuego, el símbolo era un gran diamante con una S dentro de el, en medio del símbolo estaba una hermosa joven inconsciente, de largo pelo negro ondulado, vestida con una toga blanca griega, sandalias griegas, pulseras de plata en sus muñecas, una tiara dorada en su cabeza y un collar azul en su cuello.

Clark entro sacando rápidamente a la joven del lugar "_Es ella_" pensó Clark observando a la hermosa mujer que apareció en su sueño solo que más joven. Clark apago el fuego del cultivo transportando cubetas de agua a gran velocidad, mientras Jonathan y Martha se llevaban a la joven inconsciente dentro de su casa. Cuando Clark regresa, encuentra a sus padres dentro de su habitación con la bella joven acostada en su cama.

"Como esta?" pregunto Clark "Esta dormida, mañana en la mañana despertara" responde Martha "Alguna idea de quien pueda ser?" pregunta Jonathan "Su nombre es Diana" responde Clark "Como lo sabes Clark?" pregunto Martha confundida "Tuve un sueño con ella, yo estaba vestido en un traje rojo y azul con una capa roja, ella estaba a mi lado vestida con un traje rojo y azul con detalles dorados. En mi sueño un hombre apareció llamándome Kal-El" responde Clark.

"Ese hombre me dijo que ustedes aun no me han enseñado mi herencia, además el símbolo que apareció en el cultivo es igual al de mi collar, ustedes me dijeron que este collar es un regalo de mis padres biológicos" dice Clark "Ve y muéstrale Jonathan, el debe saberlo, yo me encargare de cuidar a la chica" dijo Martha "Muy bien, sígueme Clark" decía Jonathan empezando a salir de la habitación, detrás de el lo seguía Clark "Espero que todo salga bien" dijo Martha mientras observaba a la hermosa joven recostada en la cama de su hijo.

Mientras tanto, Clark y Jonathan se dirigían al refugio de la granja. Cuando ellos bajaron al refugio, Clark observo un gran objeto cubierto por una tela, por las partes libres podía observase que era un objeto de metal "Esto es lo que tu madre y yo hemos estado escondiéndote" dice Jonathan destapando la tela. Se puede observar un objeto metálico, la forma de lo que parecía una nave espacial para la medida de un bebe.

"Hace 15 años, durante la lluvia de meteoritos nosotros encontramos esta nave en medio de un maizal, dentro de ella estabas tu Clark. No tenemos ni idea de tu origen, solo encontramos dentro de la nave una tela roja con el mismo símbolo de tu collar en ella y el collar que tienes en el cuello" dice Jonathan "Soy de otro planeta, eso explicaría mis extraños poderes" dijo Clark "No te lo dijimos por que queríamos que crecieras como un joven normal" decía Jonathan.

"Esta bien Pa, lo aprecio mucho, pero tu, Ma y yo sabemos que normal es algo que nunca seré" dice Clark con tristeza "Gracias por contarme la verdad Pa" dijo Clark empezando a salir del refugio. Jonathan y Clark regresaron a la casa, rumbo a la habitación de Clark para averiguar como seguía la bella joven que había aparecido en medio de su cultivo "Como sigue Ma?" pregunto Clark entrando a la habitación "No se ha movido, ni despertado" respondió Martha "De donde vendrá?" pregunta Jonathan.

Clark se acerco a la cama, cuando el se inca su collar tanto como el collar de la joven brillaron en colores rojo y azul, Clark, Martha y Jonathan estaban sorprendido por lo ocurrido, rápidamente Clark se alejo de la cama, los collares dejaron de brillar "Que fue eso?" pregunto Jonathan "No tengo ni idea, pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que ella nos quitara algunas dudas de la cabeza" responde Clark viendo su collar. El después voltio a observar a la bella joven dormida en su cama.

"Sera mejor dejarla descansar" dice Jonathan. Pronto toda la familia Kent sale de la habitación dejando a la bella joven descansar. Clark continuo su día haciendo trabajos en la granja, el resto del día Clark se preguntaba como seria su vida ahora que el sabe que no es de la Tierra, esa y miles de preguntas rondaban por la mente de Clark.

Al Siguiente Día…

Clark empezaba abrir sus ojos, observo que había dormido en el sofá, no es como si le molestara, el nunca siente ningún tipo de dolor, ni un golpe, cortada, dolor muscular, dolor de cabeza, jamás en su vida se ha enfermado, es como si el fuera invulnerable. Clark se dirigió hacia su habitación para averiguar como seguía la chica, en el momento en que entro el vio que la joven dormía tranquilamente en su cama, en su rostro podía verse una bella sonrisa.

Clark se sentó en la cama observando a la joven dormir, de pronto los ojos de la joven empezaron abrirse, Clark pudo observar los bellos ojos azules de la joven. Cuando ella abrió sus ojos observo el lugar con algo de confusión, cuando ella observo a Clark, su confusión paso a sorpresa. La joven de puro instinto abofeteo a Clark, el salió volando de la habitación traspasando la pared de madera, en su camino tumbo un árbol y destrozo la maya del cultivo, Clark aterrizo en el cultivo dejando un pequeño canal en su camino.

Cuando Clark se levanto el toco su mejilla "Wow! Eso si dolió" dice Clark sorprendido. Por todo el ruido y destrucción, Jonathan y Martha entraron a la habitación de Clark, ellos observaron a la joven despierta y un gran agujero al lado de la habitación. La joven empezó hablar pero en griego, Jonathan y Martha estaban confundidos sobre que decía la joven. A gran velocidad Clark entro a la habitación parándose frente a Jonathan y Martha.

La joven miro sorprendida a Clark, ella empezó hablar en griego "Lo siento, pero no puedo entenderte" dice Clark. La joven se sorprendido un poco, ella dijo un poco de palabras mas en griego, después observo a las personas a su alrededor, como si estuviera estudiándolos "Donde me encuentro?" pregunto la joven "Así que si puedes hablar nuestro idioma" dijo Clark "Conozco la mayor parte de los idiomas, mi lengua natal es el griego" decía la joven.

"Clark Kent" se presento Clark alzando su mano. La joven observaba fijamente a Clark "Mi nombre es Diana" dice la joven tomando la mano de Clark, cuando sus manos hicieron contacto ambos se sorprendieron "_Puedo sentirlo, puedo sentir su tacto_" pensó Clark sorprendido "_Puedo sentirlo, el se siente muy caliente, es muy cálido_" pensaba Diana sorprendida. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro, ella rápidamente soltó la mano de Clark.

Jonathan y Martha observaban la interacción de su hijo y Diana. En ese momento los collares de Clark y Diana empezaron a brillar en color blanco, todo mundo observaba sorprendido. Diana saco su collar de su cuello, Clark igualmente saco su collar de su cuello, ambos collares empezaron a brillar mas fuerte en las manos de ambos jóvenes, Clark y Diana acercaron sus collares, cuando ambos collares se tocaron, un brillo blanco ilumino toda la casa.

Una voz emergió del brillo blanco _¡Kal-El de Krypton, el hijo de las estrellas, Diana de Themyscira, la hija de la tierra, un encuentro predestinado, un encuentro que iniciara sus destinos, su camino no será fácil, pero juntos superaran cualquier reto, el Cristal de El les mostrara el camino. Que Rao y Cythonna los protejan!_ Termino la voz dentro del brillo, cuando el brillo desaparece, un solo cristal quedo a la vista.

El cristal de es color blanco, con forma de rombo, un símbolo dentro de el, era una S "El escudo de la Casa de El" dice Diana observando el cristal "La Casa de El?" pregunto Clark "Es la casa de la familia real mas importante del planeta Krypton" responde Diana "No se muy bien la razón, pero hace 3000 años un Dios de Krypton llego a la Tierra, el Dios Rao de Krypton ayudo mucho a mis hermanas en ese entonces" dijo Diana "_Rao, el mismo hombre que se apareció en mi sueño_" pensó Clark sorprendido.

"De donde vienes?" pregunto Clark "Vengo de Themyscira, la isla de la amazonas, una isla creada por el Dios Rao para la protección de mis hermanas" responde Diana "Amazonas, que no eran un mito griego" dice Jonathan "Pueden verme, soy una amazona muy real" dijo Diana "Que harás ahora?" pregunto Martha "Mi madre dijo que debo encontrarme con Kal-El y seguir las instrucciones del cristal, puesto que tu eres Kal-El y mi cristal se funciono al tuyo, mi deber es quedarme a tu lado" responde Diana observo a Clark.

Esto sorprendió a la familia Kent "Esto va ser un problema" dice Jonathan "Por que lo dice?" pregunto Diana "No podemos decir que una chica amazona apareció en nuestra granja en un rayo de luz" respondió Jonathan "Debemos pensar una historia" dijo Martha "Eso no es el problema, Diana no tiene ningún papel legal, sin mencionar la ropa" decía Clark "Para crearle un nombre se necesita tiempo y muchos tramites" dice Martha.

"Creo que es hora de cobrarle un favor a Jake" dice Jonathan seriamente "Jake?" pregunta Clark "Es un viejo amigo de Jonathan, actualmente es el Senador Jake Jennings" responde Martha "Quien mejor para crear una identidad falsa que alguien dentro del gobierno, solo espero que no le cause problemas" dijo Jonathan "Por que necesitamos eso?" pregunta Diana "Debemos ocultar tus orígenes, si el mundo sabe de tus poderes o los míos, estaremos en grave peligro" responde Clark.

"Parece que por alguna razón, tu deber es estar al lado de Clark" dice Martha sonriendo "Sera un honor que vivas con nosotros, te trataremos como la hija que deseamos tener, además así Martha ya no estará tan sola, ahora seremos 2 contra 2" dijo Jonathan sonriendo "Mañana tu y yo necesitamos ir de compras, te ves bien en tu toga, pero necesitamos algo con lo que no resaltes mucho" decía Martha arrastrando con ella a Diana.

"No lo entiendo del todo, pero si es lo mejor lo are" dice Diana sonriendo "Gracias por permitirme quedarme… lo siento aun no se sus nombres?" pregunto Diana "Soy Jonathan Kent, ella es mi bella esposa Martha Kent" responde Jonathan "Pero puedes decirnos Ma y Pa ahora que vivirás con nosotros, ya conoces a nuestro hijo Clark, no lo llames Kal-El en público, puede ser peligroso" dijo Martha señalando a Clark "Muy bien" decía Diana sonriendo.

"Mas tarde llamare a Jake, espero que pueda ayudarme" dice Jonathan "Yo iré hacer el desayuno, a lo mejor tienes hambre" dijo Martha. Ambos padres salieron de la habitación "Ellos son muy agradables Kal-El… digo Clark" decía Diana sonriendo "Son muy buenas personas, no cualquiera adopta a un niño caído del espacio" dice Clark sonriendo. Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Diana "Clark! No olvides reparar el agujero de tu habitación!" grito Martha "Lo siento mucho" dijo Diana con un sonrojo en su rostro recordando su despertar "No te preocupes, será rápido" dice Clark sonriendo.

* * *

**No olviden comentar xD**


	4. 1x04 Reloj

**Se revela un poco del futuro proximo de Clark y Diana**

* * *

1x04 – Reloj

Planta Luthor Corp…

Lex Luthor estaba sentado en su oficina, frente a el estaba un hombre de pelo negro corto peinado hacia atrás, de ojos negros "Señor Nixon, es un placer conocerlo" dice Lex saludando al reportero del Diario The Inquisitor, Roger Nixon "Un placer verlo Señor Luthor" dijo Roger saludando a Lex "Le quiero proponer un trabajo Señor Nixon, como usted sabe Smallville ha tenido muchos casos de personas con poderes desde la lluvia de meteoritos" decía Lex "Me dijeron que usted es el mejor investigador The Inquisitor" dice Lex.

"Que hay con eso?" pregunto Roger "Quiero que me investigue todo fenómeno ocurrido en Smallville, si de alguna forma esta relacionado con un humano infectado por los meteoritos quiero que me lo haga saber, si encuentra el responsable será mucho mejor" responde Lex "Quiere capturar a los infectados por los meteoritos" dijo Roger sorprendido "Aténgase a hacer preguntas Señor Nixon, usted haga su trabajo y una gran cantidad de dinero aparecerá en su cuenta bancaria cada fin de semana" decía Lex.

"Es un trato Señor Luthor" dice Roger alzando su mano. Lex estrecha su mano cerrando el trato "Haga su mejor esfuerzo Señor Nixon, estoy seguro que le gustara Smallville, es un lugar muy interesante" dijo Lex sonriendo. Roger Nixon abandono la oficina de Lex "Creo que es hora de comenzar la Operación Nivel 3. Muy pronto Luthor Corp tendrá un ejercito de Meta-Humanos, estoy seguro que las Fuerzas Militares de todos los países del mundo pagaran muy bien por ellos" decía Lex sonriendo.

Smallville…

Diana y Martha paseaban por las tiendas de Smallville. Diana vestía una playera roja de Clark y un viejo pantalón azul de Martha sujetado por un cinturón café, traía puestos unos tenis blancos "Es increíble, no tienes ni una pisca de maquillaje, incluso en esas ropas viejas te ves hermosa" dice Martha observando a Diana "Fui dotada de belleza por la Diosa del Amor, Afrodita, pero de igual manera no me siento diferente a las demás mujeres" dijo Diana sonriendo.

"Clark menciono de tus poderes, el dijo que tienes súper fuerza como el?" pregunto Martha "Es verdad, aun no entiendo por completo los poderes de Clark, en cambio los míos son por que fui bendecida por los dioses cuando naci, poseo súper fuerza, súper velocidad, la habilidad de volar y la habilidad de entender a los animales, además poseo la habilidad de la rápida recuperación, fue un don que me otorgo la Diosa del Cristal-Hielo, Cythonna, mis heridas se recuperan cuando estoy al contacto de la luz de la Luna" dijo Diana "Vaya! Es algo sorprendente, sabemos que Clark puede correr a gran velocidad y posee súper fuerza, cuando recién llegaste descubrimos que puede volar" decía Martha.

"Bueno, aunque en esa ocasión solo flotaba" dice Martha "El solo necesita un mejor control de sus poderes" dijo Martha "Yo tengo control de mis poderes desde que tengo memoria, según recuerdo, mi madre dijo que yo empecé a demostrar mis poderes desde los 3 años" decía Diana "Ayudare a Clark con sus poderes. Estoy segura que con el Cristal de El podremos descubrir el origen de Clark" dijo Diana "_Estoy segura que Clark debe estar relacionado con los Kriptonianos, después de todo, el es el Hijo de las Estrellas_" pensaba Diana.

Cuando ellas entraron a la tienda se encuentran con una mujer, la tía de Lana Lang, Eleanor Potter, mejor conocida como Nell "Hola Martha, como estas?" dice Nell saludando a Martha. Ella observa que a lado de Martha se encuentra una joven de 17 años muy hermosa "Estoy muy bien Nell y tu como estas?" saluda Martha "Me encuentro bien y quien es esta bella joven?" pregunta Nell sonriendo observando a Diana.

"Oh cierto! ella es Diana, es la hija de un viejo amigo de Grecia, ella decidió vivir en los Estados Unidos, así que mientras termina sus estudios vivirá con nosotros" dice Martha "Ya veo, bienvenida a Smallville Diana, estoy segura que te gustara el pueblo" dijo Nell sonriendo "_Ella es una mujer hermosa, vivirá en la casa de los Kent, demasiado cerca de Clark, a Lana no le gustara esto_" pensó Nell "Me ha gustado mucho el pueblo Señora Nell, el Señor y la Señora Kent y Clark han sido muy hospitalarios conmigo" decía Diana sonriendo.

"Bueno Nell, nos vemos, debo enseñarle el resto del pueblo a Diana y comprar un poco de ropa cómoda para ella" dice Martha "Adiós Martha, adiós Diana" se despide Nell. Martha y Diana visitaban tienda por tienda, ellas habían comprado de todo, ropa interior, blusas de todos los colores, jeans, zapatos, tenis, zapatillas, vestidos, chaquetas y varios accesorios, fue muy bueno que la cosecha de los Kent de este año se había vendido por completo.

Diana salió de una tienda vestida con una blusa roja de tirantes, jeans azul, una chaqueta azul encima y unas botas altas cafés, su pelo suelto caía libre por su espalda, todo hombre que observaba a Diana se distraían al verla, algunos con baba cayendo de sus bocas, otros la observaban con una mirada lujuriosa, las mujeres la observaban sorprendidas por ver una mujer tan hermosa como ella en Smallville "Me gusta" dice Diana observando sus ropas.

"Vaya! Tienes los mismos gustos de Clark al momento de elegir colores, si no fuera por mi, Clark siempre andaría vestido de rojo y azul" dice Martha sonriendo "Me gusta mucho el rojo y el azul, la mayoría de mis ropas en Themyscira son rojas y azules, unas cuantas como mi toga son blancas" dijo Diana "De igual forma te miras muy bien, lo bueno que hemos comprado de todo, ya no tendremos problemas con tu forma de vestir" decía Martha sonriendo.

Smallville, Granja Kent…

"Vamos Jake, solo este favor y jamás te volveré pedir uno, es mas incluso puedes contar conmigo para lo que se te ofrezca" decía Jonathan hablando por teléfono "De acuerdo Jonathan, lo are solo por que eres uno de mis mejores amigos" dice la voz del Senador Jake del otro lado del teléfono "Te creare una vida, familia, acta de nacimiento, seguro social, pasaporte, historial académico y una cuenta bancaria, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer, el resto depende de ti Jonathan" dijo Jake.

"Muchas gracias Jake, te debo una" dice Jonathan sonriendo "Y una enorme Jonathan, una muy grande" dijo Jake sonriendo "Te tendré listo los papeles en dos días" decía Jake "Gracias de nuevo Jake" dice Jonathan "No hay problema Jonathan, cuídate mucho y salúdame a Martha y a Clark" dijo Jake. Después de eso ambos colgaron el teléfono "Una cosa menos por hacer, ahora a inscribir a Diana en la preparatoria, espero que aun no sea tarde" decía Jonathan.

Smallville, Preparatoria…

"Estas bien Clark, has estado muy distraído todo el día" dice Pete "Estoy bien, lo que pasa es que hoy llega la hija de un amigo de Ma de Grecia, Ma pasara por ella mas tarde, se supone que debe estar en casa cuando yo llegue" dijo Clark contando la historia que pensaron el y sus padres para Diana. Ante la mención de la palabra hija, Lana y Chloe voltearon hacia Pete y Clark "Viene de visita?" pregunta Chloe interesada "No, parece ser que ella quiere vivir aquí en los Estados Unidos, así que Ma le ofreció que viviera con nosotros hasta que terminara sus estudios" responde Clark.

"El amigo de Ma acepto la oferta y desde hoy ella vivirá con nosotros" dijo Clark "Wow! Nunca imagine que la señora Kent tuviera amigos en Grecia" dice Pete "Recuerda que Ma viene de familia de alta sociedad, Ma decidió vivir en la Granja cuando se caso con Pa" dijo Clark "Te molesta si te acompañamos Clark?" pregunto rápidamente Lana "Si! Queremos conocer a la nueva miembro del grupo" decía Chloe sonriendo "No creo que haya problema" dijo Clark empezando su camino hacia la Granja Kent.

Smallville, Granja Kent…

"Uf! Llegamos a tiempo, creo que ni Jonathan ni Clark han llegado" dice Martha "Clark tardara en llegar?" pregunto Diana "No lo se, ya casi es la 1, no creo que tarde en llegar" respondió Martha. Poco después Martha empezó a hacer la comida, mientras Diana acomodaba sus cosas en la habitación de huéspedes, que ahora pasaría hacer su habitación. En ese momento Clark entro a la casa, detrás de el llegaban Pete, Lana y Chloe "Ya llegue Ma" dijo Clark "Bienvenido hijo, la comida esta servida" decía Martha desde la cocina.

Cuando Martha entra a la sala se sorprende encontrar no solo a Clark, sino a Lana, Pete y Chloe "Hola chicos, se quedan a comer?" pregunto Martha "No queremos molestar Señora Kent" responde Lana "No es una molestia, adelante" dice Martha "Ya termine de acomodar todo Señora Kent" se escucha la voz de una mujer desde el segundo piso de la casa. En ese momento Diana bajo las escaleras, ella observo a Clark y otros 3 jóvenes con el.

Lana, Chloe y Pete estaba con la boca abierta al ver semejante belleza de mujer en la Granja Kent "Mucho gusto, debes ser Diana, soy Clark" decía Clark saludando a Diana, sacando del trance a los chicos "Mucho gusto Clark, la Señora Kent ha dicho mucho sobre ti en el camino" dice Diana con una bella sonrisa "_Es buena actriz_" pensaba Clark "Ellos son mis amigos, Lana, Chloe y Pete" decía Clark señalando a cada uno "Mucho gusto Diana" dice Lana sonriendo "Bienvenida Diana" dijo Chloe. Pete estaba embobado observando a Diana.

"Debes cerrar la boca Pete, podría entrar una mosca" dice Clark. Pete salió de su trance mirando enojado a Clark "Jajaja" reían Lana, Chloe y Martha. Diana solo los miraba confundidos "No entiendo" decía Diana viendo a todo el mundo, todo el mundo voltio hacia Diana, ellos la observaron un momento, de pronto todo el mundo empezó a reír dejando mas confundida a Diana. Muy pronto la comida había terminado, los chicos conocieron un poco más a Diana. A Diana le cayeron muy bien los amigos de Clark.

"Fue un placer conocerte Diana" dice Chloe sonriendo despidiéndose "El gusto es mío Chloe" decía Diana sonriendo "Espero entres en nuestra Preparatoria, seguro te gustara" dijo Lana con una bella sonrisa "Oh! que si será divertido, con lo hermosa que es, tendrá a todo hombre de rodillas" dice Pete sonriendo "Que tal si cuando entres a la Preparatoria tenemos una cita Diana" dijo Pete "Tranquilo romeo" decía Chloe jalando del brazo a Pete "Nos vemos luego Diana, Clark" dijo Lana despidiéndose.

"Ellos son divertidos" dice Diana con una sonrisa observando como se iban los chicos en la camioneta de Chloe "Son buenas personas, han estado a mi lado desde que los conocí" dijo Clark "Creo que será muy divertido estar aquí en Smallville" decía Diana sonriendo mientras entraba a la casa "De alguna forma, tengo la sensación de que me meteré en muchos problemas" susurraba Clark entrando a la casa.

Planta Luthor Corp…

Lex entraba dentro de la planta dirigiéndose hacia el Nivel 3. Cuando llega observa al Doctor Steve Hamilton y la Doctora Doris Zeul "Que ha pasado?" pregunta Lex "Señor Luthor, hemos recibido información de Roger Nixon sobre una persona infectada por la radiación de los meteoritos" responde el Dr. Hamilton "Cassandra Carver de 65 años, perdió la vista durante la lluvia de meteoritos, de alguna forma obtuvo el poder de ver el futuro de las personas con solo tocarlos" dice la Dra. Zeul.

"Interesante, creo que debemos hacerle una visita" dijo Lex "Manden al mejor equipo que puedan encontrar" dice Lex "Si señor" decía un hombre uniformado. Pronto Lex se fue del lugar entrando a su oficina "Una persona que puede ver el futuro, creo que hará un gran activo a mis planes" dice Lex sonriendo "Parece que tu pequeño proyecto de investigación se volvió mi puerta a la grandeza padre" dijo Lex sonriendo mientras observaba los archivos de los avances de la Operación Nivel 3.

Al Día Siguiente….

Clark y Chloe caminaban rumbo al asilo de ancianos de Smallville, a ellos les tocaba hacer su servicio social "Y como esta Diana, se la ha pasado bien en la granja?" pregunta Chloe "Le va muy bien, ha ayudado a Ma con los quehaceres de la casa y una que otra cosa a Pa en la granja" responde Clark "_Aunque levantar el tractor y poner vallas solo con una mano, sin mencionar limpiar la casa a gran velocidad no es algo normal, aunque no debo de quejarse, yo hago lo mismo_" pensaba Clark. El descubrió que Diana tiene súper velocidad, pero también descubrió que el es un poco mas rápido y mas fuerte que Diana, la única cosa mal hasta ahora es que Clark no podía volar, el solo flotaba.

Clark y Chloe entraron al asilo, algunas enfermeras les dijeron de los pacientes que ambos cuidarían, a Clark le toco una anciana que había perdido la vista en la lluvia de meteoritos, Cassandra Carver "Hola, soy Clark Kent, soy el encargado de cuidarla el día de hoy" dice Clark "Mucho gusto joven, puedes llamarme Cassandra" dijo la anciana alzando su mano. Clark saluda a Cassandra agarrando su mano, cuando ambas manos se tocan un pequeño brillo blanco emerge. De pronto miles de imágenes corren por las mentes de Clark y Cassandra.

En Metropolis, un edificio que tiene un gran planeta girando encima, el planeta tiene unas palabras escritas en el, The Dialy Planet, uno de los diarios mas reconocidos de Estados Unidos. En la cima estaban parados dos personas, un hombre y una mujer ambos de 21 años, el hombre de pelo negro y ojos azules, la mujer de pelo largo negro y ojos azules, ellos son Clark y Diana. Clark vestía una playera negra con el escudo con S en blanco en el pecho, pantalón negro, botas negras y una gabardina negra.

Diana vestía un corset rojo con el emblema de dos W encima de la otra en su pecho, un pantalón negro de cuero, botas negras con decoraciones doradas, un cinturón dorado con una águila y un lazo dorado en su cintura, unas pulseras doradas en sus muñecas y una tiara dorada con una estrella roja en su frente, encima una chaqueta azul de manga corta. Un gran grupo de personas los miraba desde las calles de Metrópolis, muchos gritos eran oídos, solo dos palabras se distinguían de los gritos _¡The Blur! ¡Olympia! ¡The Blur! ¡Olympia! ¡The Blur! ¡Olympia!_.

En ese instante, Clark suelta la mano de Cassandra "Tendrás un futuro bastante increíble Clark" dice Cassandra sonriendo. Una expresión de sorpresa aparece en el rostro de Clark "Que fue eso?" pregunto Clark "Tu futuro, sin duda alguna serás un héroe muy bueno Clark" contesta Cassandra "No te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo" dijo Cassandra. En ese momento, siete hombres vestidos de negro y encapuchados entraron por puertas y ventanas con armas en sus manos "Quien de ustedes es Cassandra Carver, tenemos ordenes de llevárnosla" dice un hombre encapuchado.

Todos los hombres apuntaron con sus armas a los ancianos "Soy yo" dice Cassandra. Tres hombres fueron hacia Cassandra, todos los ancianos empezaron a correr hacia la salida. En ese momento usando su velocidad Clark empuja a los tres hombres que iban hacia Cassandra hacia la pared dejándolos inconscientes. Cuando el grupo ve eso, ellos empiezan a dispararle a Clark, pero todas las balas rebotaban de su cuerpo. Usando su gran velocidad, Clark veía todas las balas en cámara lenta. Los ancianos solo veían un borrón rojo-azul golpeando a los hombres de negro.

Clark corre desviando las balas con sus manos, el empuja con la palma de su mano a el resto de los hombres, todos ellos caían al suelo inconscientes "Que ha pasado, he escuchado sonidos de disparos y golpes?" pregunta Casandra "Tranquila, todo ha pasado, ya no se preocupe Cassandra" responde Clark. En ese momento un grupo de policías llega al lugar, Clark desaparece del lugar a gran velocidad. Los policías entraron llevándose a todos los hombres inconscientes "Gracias Clark" susurro Cassandra con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al siguiente día, el suceso apareció en los diarios.

_Un Borrón Rojo-Azul apareció deteniendo a un grupo de hombres que querían secuestrar a Cassandra Carver. La policía sospecha que el Borrón Rojo-Azul es uno de los Meta-Humanos aparecidos hace años por la lluvia de meteoritos. Aun no se sabe nada del grupo de hombres, cual era su objetivo al secuestrar a Cassandra o quien fue el que los mando. Una cosa es segura, muchos Meta-Humanos han aparecido en los últimos 15 años, ocasionando problemas para el pueblo. Sera que Smallville tiene un nuevo héroe con la presencia del Borrón Rojo-Azul._

"Esto esta muy mal" dice Clark leyendo el periódico "Fue un acto muy noble Clark" dijo Diana sonriendo "Fue algo muy arriesgado diría yo" decía Jonathan "No pensé una manera mas rápida, si no hacia algo esos hombres podían haberse llevado a Cassandra" dice Clark "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Clark, pero para la próxima vez tienes que tener cuidado de que nadie pueda verte" dijo Martha sonriendo "Hiciste un gran trabajo Clark, eres un héroe" decía Diana sonriendo.

"Debes tener mucho cuidado Clark, no podemos dejar que la gente sepa de tus habilidades, seria muy peligroso para ti y Diana" dice Jonathan preocupado "No te preocupes Pa, solo Cassandra sabe mi secreto, además ninguna persona pudo verme, como dice el periódico, solo vieron un Borrón Rojo-Azul" dijo Clark sonriendo "Una cosa mas, esto es para ti Diana" decía Jonathan entregándole una carpeta negra a Diana "Creo que es hora de que elijas un nombre para ti" dijo Jonathan.

Cuando Diana abre la carpeta observa que esta tiene un acta de nacimiento, credenciales, identificación, pasaporte, historial académico, permiso de conducir y tarjetas de crédito, lo que tenían todos en común es que la parte del nombre estaba en blanco y faltaban fotos "Parece que ocupas unas fotos" dice Clark viendo los documentos "Ya tengo un nombre, no lo cambiare" dijo Diana "Entonces debes pensar un apellido, nosotros como sabrás somos los Kent, debes elegir uno para ti" decía Martha.

"Que te parece Prince, después de todo eres la princesa de Themiscyra" dice Clark "Prince? Me gusta, entonces será Diana Prince" dijo Diana sonriendo con una bella sonrisa "Diana Prince, es un buen nombre, mañana te llevare a que te tomes unas fotos para completar tus documentos" decía Martha "En unos días dejaremos que Diana vaya contigo a la preparatoria Clark, quiero que tengan en cuenta mas ahora que no deben dejar que la gente los observe usar sus poderes" dijo Jonathan.

"La gente aun no entiende por completo los poderes de algunos de los llamados Meta-Humanos, los ven como monstros que personas, sin mencionar que el Gobierno no durara en atraparlos y experimentar con ustedes, tienen que ser cautelosos" dice Jonathan "Tendremos mucho cuidado Señor Kent…. Digo Pa, aun no me acostumbro a esto" dijo Diana sonriendo "No te preocupes Pa, tendremos mucho cuidado" decía Clark a Jonathan.

Asilo de Ancianos de Smallville…

Lex Luthor entraba al asilo de ancianos, el vestía un típico traje negro "Disculpe, Cassandra Carver?" preguntó Lex a una enfermera "En este momento se encuentra en la sala de descanso, la encontrara cerca de la ventana" responde la enfermera "Gracias" contesta Lex. Cuando el entra a la sala de descanso pudo observar a una anciana sentada en una silla cerca de la ventana "Cassandra Carver" dice Lex frente a Cassandra "Mi nombre es Lex Luthor, es un gusto conocerla" dijo Lex "Un gusto conocerte joven Luthor" decía Cassandra.

"Te gustaría saber tu futuro joven Luthor" dice Cassandra alzando su mano hacia Lex "En realidad me gustaría mucho" dijo Lex alzando su mano. Cuando ambos manos se tocan un brillo blanco emerge, miles de imágenes aparecen en las mentes de Lex y Cassandra. Lex Luthor estaba sentado en el escritorio del Presidente de los Estados Unidos, el estaba dentro de la Casa Blanca, Lex tiene la apariencia de un hombre de 35 años. En otra imagen se observa a Lex en un prado lleno de girasoles, de pronto el cielo se oscurece, lluvia empezaba a caer, pero no era lluvia normal.

Lo que caía del cielo era una lluvia de sangre, de pronto el prado de girasoles empezó a secarse, el suelo empezaba a despegarse, podían observarse muchos esqueletos apareciendo alrededor de Lex, el estaba riendo maniáticamente recibiendo la lluvia de sangre con alegría, truenos y relámpagos empezaron a emerger. El apareció en medio de un cementerio, alrededor de el podían verse millones de tumbas, parecía como si el cementerio no tiene fin. Al final, Lex pudo observar a un hombre y una mujer, ambos estaban de espaldas.

El hombre, era muy alto, Lex podía apreciar la espalda del hombre, este tiene una capa larga color rojo con un escudo con una S dentro de color dorado. La mujer casi tan alta como el hombre voltio un poco, su rostro no podía verse, pero Lex si pudo notar el corset rojo de ella, en el estaba un escudo dorado de dos W juntas, una encima de la otra. En ese instante Lex suelta la mano de Cassandra "Que demonios fue eso" dice Lex sorprendido. Cuando el voltea hacia Cassandra, pudo observar que ella estaba al borde de un ataque cardiaco.

Cassandra tenía dificultades de respirar y se apretaba fuertemente su pecho "Enfermera!" grito Lex. De pronto 4 enfermeras empezaron atender a Cassandra, poco tiempo después Cassandra dejo de respirar "Se ha ido" dijo una enfermera cerrando los ojos de Cassandra. Poco a poco Lex se retiró del lugar para no levantar sospechas, el no quería preguntas "Que diablos fueron esas imágenes" decía Lex mientras seguía caminando rumbo a su coche "Quienes demonios son ese hombre y esa mujer?" se preguntaba Lex.

Dos Días Después, Preparatoria de Smallville…

"Mi nombre es Diana Prince mucho gusto" dice Diana con una bella sonrisa. Ella estaba frente a un salón de clase presentándose al grupo, afortunadamente para ella, le toco la misma clase donde estaban Clark, Chloe, Lana y Pete. Diana vestía una blusa roja y unos jeans azules, un cinturón café y botas negras. Todo hombre que observaba a Diana, la observaba con una mirada lujuriosa en sus ojos, la recorrían de arriba abajo.

Diana estaba un poco nerviosa, era la primera vez que veía jóvenes de su edad, lógicamente ella era de las mujeres más jóvenes de Themiscyra. Lo mas extraño para ella era ver los diferentes tipos de hombres que habitaban el mundo, ella podía reconocer las miradas, todos la veían con hambre, se sentía un poco incomoda ante tanta mirada, era como si vieran a través de ella, era una sensación que a ella no le gustaba para nada. Las mujeres la miraban con sorpresa, algunas con envidia, otra con confusión y admiración.

En ese momento Diana puso su mirada en Clark, el era el único hombre que la miraba amablemente, una mirada que demostraba cariño y compasión. Clark susurro unas palabras a Diana, ella fue capaz de leer los labios, el dijo _¡Tranquila, no pasa nada, solo tranquilízate!_ Eran las palabras que había susurrado Clark. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Diana, ella empezó a ignorar todas las miradas, ella solo se concentraba en la mirada atenta de Clark. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas después de observar los bellos ojos azules de Clark.

"Como verán, Diana viene de Grecia, ella se traslado a los Estados Unidos hace unos días, actualmente está viviendo bajo el cuidado de los Kent, por favor recíbanla con cariño. Señorita Prince como se que ya esta familiarizada con el Señor Kent, puede sentarse a su lado" dice la profesora "Muchísimas gracias" dijo Diana con una sonrisa "Muy bien continuaremos con la lesión anterior" decía la profesora "Gracias por el apoyo" susurro Diana "Sera mejor que te prepares, por que por las miradas que recibías, tus problemas apenas empiezan" susurro Clark con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Comenten! xD**


	5. 1x05 Temblor

**Clark descubre una Nueva Habilidad**

* * *

1x05 – Temblor

Clark y Diana ayudaban a Jonathan con la granja, ellos estaban poniendo cercas y moviendo los bloques de paja dentro del granero "Esto es divertido" dice Diana sonriendo "Yo pensaba que no hacías estos tipos de trabajo, después de todo eres una princesa" dijo Clark mientras movía los bloques de paja "Seré una princesa, pero yo siempre ayude con los cultivos en Themiscyra, era un buen modo de entretenimiento" decía Diana sonriendo.

"Oh! eso si es nuevo" dice Clark sonriendo "No te burles de mi" dijo Diana. Con el poco tiempo que había pasado con Clark y sus amigos, Diana ya podía diferenciar una broma por parte de Clark "Te golpeare si te sigues burlando" decía Diana sonriendo "Uh! Que miedo" dice Clark burlonamente. En ese momento Diana agarro a Clark del cuello de su camisa, ella aventó a Clark fuera del granero con su súper fuerza, Clark salió volando del granero cayendo en el campo de cultivo.

"Nota a mi mismo, nunca burlarme de Diana" dice Clark sacudiéndose el polvo de sus ropas. De pronto los ojos de Clark empezaban a dolerle, la visión de Clark empezaba hacerse todo azul y transparente. Cuando Clark tuvo una mejor visión, vio que el estaba traspasando las cosas, podría ver atreves de las paredes y debajo del suelo. Cuando observo a sus padres dentro de su casa, pudo ver perfectamente a través de ellos, el podía ver claramente el esqueleto de sus padres.

"Pasa algo Clark, estas herido?" pregunto Diana saliendo del granero. Cuando Clark voltea hacia Diana, su visión se agudiza, el no veía el esqueleto de Diana, el estaba viendo a través de la ropa de Diana, el podía ver claramente el sostén rojo, las bragas roja y el cuerpo perfecto de Diana. Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Clark, el rápidamente volteo su rostro, esta acción dejo un poco confundida a Diana "Clark?" pregunto Diana algo preocupada.

"Diana yo… de alguna manera… puedo ver a través de las cosas" dice Clark volteando su rostro. Podía verse un sonrojo en su rostro "A través de las cosas?" pregunta Diana "Si, puedo ver a través de todo, el suelo, madera, hierro, incluso la ropa" responde Clark. En ese momento Diana entendió las palabras de Clark, ella rápidamente se tapo con sus brazos su pecho "Me viste?" pregunto Diana con un sonrojo "Lo siento, es la primera ves que me pasa esto, te juro que fue un accidente" contesto Clark con un sonrojo.

"_Por que me siento nerviosa, nunca he sentido vergüenza sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, es cierto que nosotras las amazonas no tomamos muy en cuenta esto, pero de solo pensar que Clark me observe desnuda me da vergüenza_" pensaba Diana sonrojada "Parece ser que he despertado otro poder, pero no tengo control de el" dice Clark "Debemos contarles a Pa y Ma" dijo Clark "Eh! Muy bien" decía Diana. Ella aun tenía un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, ambos partieron rumbo a la casa Kent.

Smallville. Planta Luthor Corp, Nivel 3…

El empleado de Luthor Corp, Earl Jenkins vigilaba una bodega repleta de rocas de meteoritos. Earl ha pasado meses vigilando la bodega, recibiendo la radiación de los meteoritos "Veo que aun estas aquí Earl, aún no termina tu turno?" pregunto el Dr. Hamilton "Así es Señor, hoy todo el personal saldrá tarde, todo el mundo esta preparándose para la llegada del Grupo Escolar" responde Earl "Ya veo" dice Hamilton. El puso 3 rocas de meteoritos sobre un panel, el panel emite rayos de calor sobre los meteoritos.

"Parece que la radiación de los meteoritos cambia con el calor" dice Hamilton. De pronto los meteoritos empiezan a brillar en un resplandor verde "Que pasa Señor?" pregunto Earl preocupado "Se están sobre calentando, si siguen así podrían explotar" responde Hamilton. En ese momento las 3 rocas de meteoritos explotan esparciéndose en pedazos, todos estos salen disparados por toda la habitación. Muchos de los pedazos de meteoritos terminaron introduciéndose en el cuerpo de Earl.

"Estas bien Earl?" pregunta Hamilton "Estoy bien señor, algunas pequeñas rocas me cortaron" responde Earl viendo los pequeños cortes que dejaron los meteoritos al introducirse dentro de su cuerpo. En ese momento el cuerpo de Earl empieza a convulsionarse, pequeños temblores empezaban a emerger en la habitación "Que diablos… Médicos! Traigan médicos!" gritaba Hamilton saliendo corriendo de la habitación.

Preparatoria de Smallville…

"Como sabrán, el próximo viernes iremos de paseo a la Planta de Luthor Corp, el grupo esta dirigido por el padre de la Señorita Sullivan, Gabriel Sullivan, el gerente de la Planta. Espero la participación de todos" dice la profesora "Parece que conoceremos Luthor Corp" decía Clark saliendo del salón "Esa no es una de las empresas mas grandes de Estados Unidos, leí que tienen mucho poder alrededor del mundo" dice Diana a lado de Clark "Así es, esperemos que este viaje sea entretenido" dijo Clark sonriendo "El señor Gabe siempre hace un paseo muy interesante" decía Clark sonriendo.

"Oie! Diana, te gustaría ir a una cita conmigo" dice un joven de 17 años, rubio de ojos castaños, vestía un pantalón azul, playera blanca, tenis blancos y encima la chamarra roja del equipo de futbol americano "Ya te he dicho varias veces que no me interesa Whitney" dijo Diana. Ella no entendía mucho el cortejo entre un hombre y una mujer, pero estaba segura que Whitney no era una buena opción para cortejar, su mirada lo delataba, el solo quería una cosa de ella y era llevársela a la cama.

"Vamos Diana, toda chica de la preparatoria quiere ir a una cita con el capitán del equipo de futbol americano" dice Whitney sonriendo "Pues yo no soy una de esas chicas" dijo Diana retirándose junto a Clark dejando muy enojado a Whitney "Es muy terco" decía Diana algo enojada "Tiene un ego muy grande Diana, al ser el chico mas solicitado por las chicas, el cree que merece a la chica mas bella de la preparatoria" dice Clark sonriendo. Un pequeño sonrojo aparece en el rostro de Diana.

Mansión Luthor…

Roger Nixon estaba dentro de la mansión Luthor, el entro a la oficina de Lex "Es bueno verlo Señor Nixon, algo interesante que contarme?" pregunta Lex mientras hojeaba unos papales "No he encontrado ningún infectado Señor Luthor, pero escuche una historia interesante" responde Roger "Según la historia de un aldeano, Eddie Cole, dijo que hace 15 años, durante la lluvia de meteoritos, vio caer un objeto metálico en el campo Miller, el menciono que el objeto parecía una especie de Nave Espacial" dice Roger.

"Cuando el volvió a investigar el objeto caído, dijo que había un gran cráter, pero no había nada en el" dice Roger "Es una historia interesante Señor Nixon, pero como sabemos que es real" dijo Lex "Señor Luthor, después de ver a todos esos infectados por los meteoritos, no me sorprende ninguna historia, además, no seria extraño que un objeto no identificado cayera el mismo día que la lluvia de meteoritos, pienso que es el telón perfecto para que una nave aterrice" decía Roger.

"Su hipótesis puede ser correcta Señor Nixon, no me parece muy creíble la historia, pero después de ver todo lo que Smallville ha proporcionado, no perderé nada con echar un vistazo en ese campo" dice Lex "Mandare un equipo de investigación al campo Miller, dejare que el Dr. Halmiton esté a cargo, si encuentran algo, el Dr. Hamilton sabrá que hacer, le agradezco mucho sus servicios Señor Nixon, por favor siga investigando" dijo Lex "Muy bien Señor Luthor" decía Roger saliendo de la oficina.

Al Día Siguiente. Planta Luthor Corp…

"Muy bien grupo, los quiero a todos en orden" dice un hombre rubio de ojos cafés vestido con un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y zapatos negros, este hombre es el padre de Chloe Sullivan, Gabriel "Gabe" Sullivan. Frente a el estaba un grupo de estudiantes de la preparatoria de Smallville. Clark, Diana, Chloe, Lana, Pete junto a sus compañeros empezaban su recorrido por las instalaciones de Luthor Corp.

"Debo admitir que esto es impresionante" dice Diana "_Es algo mas moderno de lo que vi por medio de la Fortaleza de Themyscira_" pensaba Diana mientras observaba todo tipos de máquinas alrededor "Luthor Corp es de las industrias con la mayor tecnología del mundo, ver todo este equipo no es sorpresa" dijo Chloe sonriendo "Además, desde que apareció esta planta, la economía de Smallville subió mucho" decía Lana sonriendo.

"Va! Luthor Corp solo ha mejorado los cultivos, no es como decir que mejoro la economía, solo usaron productos químicos para aumentar el crecimiento de los cultivos" dice Pete algo irritado "Pete, sabemos lo que le hizo Luthor Corp a tu padre, pero debes admitir que esta planta ha ayudado mucho a Smallville" dijo Clark "Utilizar químicos que incrementan la velocidad de crecimiento de los cultivos, es algo muy interesante" decía Diana susurrando "La tecnología ha mejorado mucho en estos años" dice Clark.

"Pero hay algo extraño" dice Diana "Que cosa?" pregunta Clark "Si se supone que solo investigan con químicos, para que hay tanta maquinaria pesada y guardias, sin mencionar que los guardias están bien armados" responde Diana observando todo a su alrededor "Eso es verdad, hay demasiada seguridad aquí" dijo Clark "Oigan ustedes dos! Dejen de susurrar, se están separando mucho del grupo!" exclamo Chloe a Clark y Diana.

Clark y Diana camino un poco siguiendo al grupo, de pronto el grupo entro a un área llena de tierra y rocas "Estas maquinas se encargan de examinar la tierra de los cultivos, como verán aquí se encuentra un poco de tierra de la mayor parte de cultivos de Smallville, de esta manera Luthor Corp sabe cuáles son los campos mas fértiles" explico Gabe Sullivan.

"Mira Clark, esas rocas son del campo Miller, no es el campo donde me dijiste que te habían encontrado Ma y Pa Kent" dice Diana susurrando señalando una pila de rocas. Las rocas tienen unos pequeños pedazos de color verde "Así es, parece que Luthor Corp tiene muestras de todas las granjas, menos la nuestra" dijo Clark acercándose al pilar de rocas. En ese momento un brillo verde empezó a emerger de las rocas, Clark empezaba a sentir dolor por todo su cuerpo, el se sentía como poco a poco perdía fuerza, una expresión de dolor era vista en su rostro.

Diana vio como Clark empezaba caer, antes de caer al suelo ella lo sostuvo "Clark estas bien?" pregunto Diana algo preocupada. Todo el grupo voltio hacia ellos, Gabe, Chloe, Lana y Pete corrieron hacia ellos rápidamente "Clark estas bien?" pregunta Chloe "Clark" dice Lana preocupada "Estas bien amigo?" pregunta Pete. Clark aun tenía esa expresión de dolor en su rostro. Diana observo como las rocas emitían un pequeño brillo verde "_Eso es el problema_" pensó Diana.

"Señor Sullivan llevare a Clark a la enfermería" dice Diana rápidamente jalando a Clark de sus brazos "Muy bien Señorita Prince, en un rato iré a checar el estado del Señor Kent" dijo Gabe. Cuando Clark se alejo del lugar el brillo verde de las rocas se apago, Clark poco a poco iba recuperándose mientras mas se alejaban de las rocas "Ya estoy mejor Diana" decía Clark "Esas extrañas rocas te hicieron eso" dice Diana "Eso fue extraño, de pronto me sentí débil, me dolía todo el cuerpo, jamás me había pasado eso" dijo Clark.

Con el Grupo Escolar…

El grupo escolar seguía su recorrido por la planta "Creen que Clark este bien?" pregunta Lana preocupada "El estará bien Lana, el es fuerte, recuerda que el y el Señor Kent se encargan de la granja solos" responde Pete sonriendo "Yo aun no entiendo como lo hacen" dice Chloe sonriendo. En ese momento un hombre moreno se pone frente al grupo escolar, el tenia un arma en su mano "Que ninguno se mueva, quiero que se callen y me sigan" dijo el hombre. Todos los estudiantes algo asustados lo siguieron rápidamente.

Con Clark y Diana…

"Parece ser que esas rocas extrañas te afectan, por que será?" pregunto Diana "No tengo ni idea" responde Clark. De pronto una alarma suena en toda la planta _¡Advertencia. El empleado Earl Jenkins ha secuestrado al grupo escolar de visita, se le solicita a todo empleado de Luthor Corp abandonar la planta inmediatamente!_ "Debemos salvarlos Clark" dice Diana preocupada "Tenemos que tener cuidado, hay muchas cámaras alrededor" dijo Clark. Ellos empezaron a correr por los pasillos de la planta.

Afuera de Luthor Corp…

"Que pasa oficial" dice Lex bajando de su auto "Señor Luthor, uno de sus empleados secuestro al grupo escolar dentro de la planta, todos sus empleados han sido evacuados" dijo el oficial "Quien es el secuestrador?" pregunta Lex "Se nos ha notificado que se trata de Earl Jenkins" responde el oficial "Ya veo, hay una manera de poder hablar con el" decía Lex "En eso estamos Señor Luthor" dice el oficial. De pronto una voz se escucha de los altavoces de Luthor Corp, se trata de Earl Jenkins.

"_Escúchenme bien policías, quiero que entre Lex Luthor dentro de la planta, uno de sus experimentos con las rocas de meteoritos le hizo algo a mi cuerpo, quiero que vengan Lex y un grupo de Doctores que me encuentren una cura, los esperare en el Nivel 3 de la planta_" se escucha por las altavoces a Earl Jenkins "Como que experimentos con las rocas de meteoritos, tengo entendido que la planta experimenta con químicos y que es eso del Nivel 3" dice un oficial "Así es oficial, Luthor Corp experimenta nada mas con químicos, sobre el Nivel 3 es una mentira, usted mismo puede checar el plano de construcción" dijo Lex.

"Estoy segura que el Señor Jenkins debe haber consumido una droga experimental del laboratorio" dice Lex "Muy bien Señor Luthor, dejaremos que usted y 2 doctores entren a la planta y expliquen todo a Earl Jenkins" dijo el oficial "Llamare al Dr. Hamilton y a la Dra. Zeul son mis dos encargados del grupo del laboratorio" decía Lex "De acuerdo, esté listo Señor Luthor, en 20 minutos le avisaremos del plan" dice el oficial. Rápidamente Lex empieza a hacer unas llamadas "Hola, si soy yo, quiero que desactives el audio de las cámaras, quiero que sea rápido" dijo Lex por su celular.

Luthor Corp, con el grupo escolar…

"Sera mejor que Lex y sus doctores encuentren una cura, si no ninguno de ustedes saldrá vivo de aquí" dice Earl a los estudiantes "Ves lo que ocasiona Luthor Corp" dijo Pete susurrando "No es momento para esto Pete" susurro Chloe "Clark y Diana no están aquí, es una alivio al menos saber que ellos están bien" dijo Lana en un susurro "Ellos tienen mucha suerte, sabia que no debí haber venido, los Luthors solo causan problemas" decía Pete.

"Por que haces esto, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en esto" decía Chloe a Earl "Eso es verdad, pero digamos que con rehenes bajo mi control, es mas fácil de realizar mi objetivo" dice Earl. En ese momento el cuerpo de Earl empezó a temblar, todo el temblor empezó a sentirse dentro de Luthor Corp "Todos al suelo!" grito Gabe Sullivan. Todos lo estudiantes se tiraron al suelo, Chloe y Lana veían como temblaba el cuerpo de Earl "El es el que esta ocasionado el temblor" dice Chloe sorprendida.

Luthor Corp, con Clark y Diana…

"Lo has oído" dice Diana "Si, tenemos que tener cuidado, son muchas las cámaras que hay aquí, no sabemos exactamente si podemos librarnos de ellas usando nuestra velocidad" dijo Clark. En ese momento un temblor se siente en Luthor Corp "Creo que no tenemos tiempo, ojala pudiéramos encontrar el Nivel 3" decía Diana "Claro que podemos" dice Clark sonriendo. Clark utiliza su nuevo poder viendo a través del metal de Luthor Corp, en lo más hondo de Luthor Corp encuentra una especie de bodega de almacenamiento, tiene un letrero con letras grandes, decía Nivel 3.

"Lo encontré" dice Clark sonriendo "Muy bien, debemos llevar a ese hombre al Nivel 3" dijo Diana "Eso haremos, si de alguna forma un experimento le hizo esto, creo que estos temblores deben estar relacionado con el" decía Clark "Espero que todos estén bien" dice Diana preocupada "Diana, quiero que corras lo mas rápido que puedas, no podemos dejar que las cámaras nos vean, dentro del Nivel 3 no hay cámaras, ya lo he visto todo por dentro" dijo Clark "Muy bien" decía Diana. Rápidamente Clark y Diana desaparecen del lugar en unos borrones rojo y azul.

Luthor Corp, con el grupo escolar…

Chloe y Lana miraban como el cuerpo de Earl temblaba más y mas, varias paredes de la habitación empezaban a grietarse, en ese momento parte del techo empezó a caer, dos grandes piedras iban a caer encima de Lana y Chloe. En ese momento dos borrones rojo y azul entraron a la habitación, el primer borrón en un parpadeo se llevó a Earl Jenkins, el segundo borrón agarro a Lana y Chloe antes de que las piedras cayeran encima de ellas, dejo a Chloe y Lana cerca de Gabe Sullivan, rápidamente salió de la habitación.

"Que diablos fue eso" dice Pete "Ha dejado de temblar" dijo Lana "Gracias a dios estas bien Chloe, todos los demás están bien" decía Gabe. Los demás estudiantes asintieron "Ese fue el Borrón Rojo-Azul, pero alcance a ver dos" dice Chloe sorprendida "Tienes razón Chloe, uno se llevó a Earl y el otro nos salvo" dijo Lana "Parece ser que Smallville tiene dos héroes" decía Chloe con una sonrisa.

Luthor Corp, Nivel 3…

Dos destellos, uno blanco y el otro rojo-azul entraron a la gran bodega estrellándose en el suelo, uno a la derecha otro a la izquierda, eran Earl y Clark "Que diablos paso, en el momento que lo agarre mi cuerpo empezó a dolerme" dice Clark. El observo como el cuerpo de Earl dejo de temblar. En ese momento un destello rojo-azul entro al lugar "Estas bien Clark?" pregunto Diana apareciendo a lado de Clark "Estoy bien, como están los demás?" pregunta Clark "Están bien" responde Diana.

En ese momento Clark usa su visión en Earl, cuando el ve el esqueleto de Earl puede ver pequeños trozos de rocas dentro de su cuerpo "El tiene trozos pequeños de esas rocas verdes en su cuerpo, por esa razón me dolió el cuerpo cuando lo agarre" dice Clark "No debes acercarte Clark, déjame a mi" dijo Diana acercándose a Earl. Cuando ella lo observa puede ver como Earl esta inconsciente "Debió haberse quedado inconsciente en el momento en que se estrellaron" decía Diana.

"Fue bueno que su cuerpo todavía temblaba cuando nos estrellamos, de no ser así, el hubiera muerto en el choque" dice Clark. En ese momento Diana usa un bloque de hierro encerrando al inconsciente Earl "Debemos salir de aquí, empiezo a oír voces acercándose" dijo Diana. Rápidamente a gran velocidad Clark y Diana desaparecen del lugar. Poco después entraron Lex, Hamilton, Zeul y 3 oficiales, ellos se sorprendieron al ver a Earl atado con un bloque de hierro a la pared "Que demonios paso aquí" dice Lex.

A la mañana siguiente la noticia se expandió por todo Smallville _¡Ayer en Luthor Corp, Earl Jenkins ex-empleado de la compañía secuestro al grupo escolar visitante, el acuso a Luthor Corp de crear un experimento que creo una mutación dentro de su cuerpo. Los estudiantes afirman ser salvados por dos borrones rojo y azul, Luthor Corp fue absuelto de las acusaciones al descubrir que el Nivel 3 solo es una bodega de almacenamiento!_

Graja Kent…

"Hicieron un buen trabajo" dice Jonathan sonriendo "Estoy orgullosa de ustedes dos" dijo Martha sonriendo abrazando a Clark y Diana "Tuvimos gran cuidado al evitar las cámaras" decía Diana sonriendo "Si alguna cámara pudo observarnos, íbamos demasiado rápido para que logre captar una imagen" dice Clark sonriendo "Otra cosa mas es que ya pude controlar este nuevo poder, visión de rayos-x" dijo Clark "Esa habilidad fue de gran ayuda" decía Diana sonriendo.

"Si, aunque fue algo vergonzoso al principio" dice Clark sonriendo burlonamente mirando a Diana. Ante esto Diana adquiere un sonrojo en su rostro "Clark, si no quieres que te golpee, no hables" dijo Diana algo enojada con un sonrojo. Jonathan y Martha reían ante esto, ellos ya sabían de lo ocurrido cuando Clark uso por primera vez ese poder "Ellos se ven muy bien juntos" dice Martha sonriendo observando la pelea de Clark y Diana "Deja que las cosas vayan a su propio ritmo Martha" dijo Jonathan sonriendo.

Mansión Luthor…

Lex miraban con atención todos los videos de seguridad del día del secuestro, el solo encontró dos videos interesantes. Uno fue de dos borrones rojo y azul entrando al lugar donde Earl tenía a los estudiantes, vio como uno de los borrones agarro a Earl sacando del lugar y el otro borrón salvo a dos chicas de un escombro que caía del techo. El segundo video mostraba como los dos borrones rojo y azul entraban al Nivel 3, cerca de ellos un borrón blanco que suponía era Earl.

"Ni en cámara lenta se pudo captar una buena imagen de esos borrones" dice la Dra. Zeul frente a Lex "Debieron ir a una gran velocidad para poder evadir las cámaras" dijo la Dra. Zeul "Me estás diciendo que la habilidad de estos borrones es correr a gran velocidad" decía Lex "Así es, suponiendo que evadieron las cámaras, creo que su velocidad puede ser mayor a la barrera del sonido" dijo la Dra. Zeul "Interesante, en verdad muy interesante" decía Lex viendo una y otra vez los videos de seguridad.

"Earl Jenkins ha sido enviado al Nivel 3" dice la Dra. Zeul "Fue una gran idea mover todo el Nivel 3 antes de la visita escolar" dijo la Dra. Zeul sonriendo "Hay que estar preparado para todo Dra. Zeul" decía Lex mientras observaba los videos de seguridad "Pongan la Operación Nivel 3 cerrada, con las investigaciones de la policía nos será imposible seguir con la operación, cambiaremos un poco de proyecto. Solo quiero que sigan buscando a infectados por los meteoritos" dijo Lex mientras veía una y otra vez los videos de seguridad.

Campo Miller…

Muchas personas vestidas en batas de laboratorio buscaban en el campo, examinado la tierra y cavando en ella, todo el grupo estaba dirigido por el Dr. Hamilton "Este lugar parece estar limpio, no hay nada anormal, la radiactividad esta bien" dice el Dr. Hamilton observando todos los análisis. De pronto una persona lo llamo "Dr. Hamilton encontramos algo!" grito la persona. Cuando Hamilton llego vio lo que parecía una placa octagonal con símbolos extraños "Hemos analizado el tipo de material que es" dijo una persona entregando unos análisis.

El Dr. Hamilton observaba con asombro los análisis "Esto si que es interesante, el material de esta placa no es reconocible en la lista de material existentes en la tierra, eso significa que la teoría de que una nave espacial allá caído en este campo puede ser cierta" dice el Dr. Hamilton "Además de que los símbolos de esta placa no es compatible con ninguna lengua antigua de la Tierra" dijo el Dr. Hamilton "En pocas palabras, tenemos un extraterrestre en la Tierra" decía el Dr. Hamilton sonriendo.

* * *

**No olviden dejar su comentario n.n**


End file.
